The Great Mushroom World War
by PenguinForce
Summary: The world is on the brink of war as tensions arise between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Kingdom but a fierce war is inevitable. The safety of the Mushroom Kingdom is at stake and nobody knows who is an ally or a traitor. Which kingdom will defeat the other kingdom in the bloodiest war the Mushroom World has ever seen? With a brand new chapter 1 and re-edited chapters 2,3 & 5!
1. Let the Games Begin

**Hello Fanfiction! This was my first fanfiction I ever wrote but it needed serious help so welcome to the new Great Mushroom World War chapter 1. It is way for action packed than my previous first chapter was but now it makes the story more intriguing. I have also edited Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 so those should be better than before. As always, Please feel free to leave a review and if you think I should edit another of the chapters, please tell. I only want to make this story better. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Let the Games Begin**

"All right, do it"

The Hammer bros. clicked the switch causing a chain of C-4 to explode.

"The south wall is down. Lets move koopas. We've got ten minutes before they bring in reinforcements. Target is the second floor building. Alpha team, stay down and guard perimeter. Foxtrot, secure the first floor and Bravo team, your with me. We take him now and we win this war before it's started. Let's go!"

The koopas joined the two hammer bros. in charge of the battalion in through the doorway. The hallway in front of them was dark, with only the red warning lights going off, barely illuminating the hall. They moved in formation, checking every doorway as they proceeded down the hall.

"We got movement in front."

"He hands off! He's mine."

Using the suppressed machine gun, he pointed directly toward the lost looking toad and didn't even hesitate to press the trigger. The toad collapsed on the floor, with blood bathing his body from all sides.

"Heh, this is too easy."

They marched on through the building in their military formation, guns pointing in all direction.

"Foxtrot, I want your team to sweep this floor and search for the VIP. Remember, Bowser wants him alive."

"Roger that." The brash looking goomba turned his back to the Hammer Bro. "Weapons tight team. We need him alive. Shoot to wound. Once your positive its not him, you've got my permission to kill. Let's move." The goomba turned back to the Hammer Bro. "Good Luck bro. May the shell of the kingdom protect you from harm."

The goomba took his team and proceeded to the next corridor that was flashing with the obnoxious red strobe lights.

"Bravo, your with me. Like he said, we need him alive. Bowser needs to extract any information from him and plus, I am sure everyone in the kingdom would like to see this red man suffer. Weapons tight."

They proceeded up the stairs, guns pointing to the top, ready to kill anyone waiting to ambush the team. Half way up however, that is exactly what happened. Bullets started flying everywhere, making the scene even more catastrophic for the Koopa Kingdom soldiers. All around the Hammer Bro, koopas and goombas were falling from the bullets which seemed to pour out from the top of the stairwell like a waterfall after a flood.

"Lets get the heck out of here!"

The Hammer Bro tried to retreat to the bottom of the stairs but was trapped between his own men and the nonstop firing from the toads. Koopas kept on falling from the on slaughter of bullets but the Hammer Bro kept firing and pushing back. He eventually found himself and two other koopas at the door in the bottom of the stair well where they started a mad dash for the entrance they entered the flashing building from.

"Foxtrot, Alpha, the mission has been compromised. Get the heck out of the building. Regroup at the extraction point!" the Hammer Bro into the communication device on his shoulder. As he ran, he saw more and more koopas joining him on their mad dash to escape the building. Once the sweet rays of the sunshine brushed his shoulders, he looked around to see who had made it and to his relief, it looked as if most of the soldiers that had valiantly marched in, were retreating alongside him now; All except for the soldiers who were massacred in the stair well with they retreat to the extraction point, they stopped to catch their breath.

"What happened with you guys?" The Hammer Bro. asked to the goomba who was out of breath from his hasty retreat.

"We.. We were ambushed in one… of the rooms and… had to commence a… a… full on retreat right about the time… you signaled… for one." The goomba said in between gasps for air.

"They knew we were coming and planned to ambush us at crucial points in the building."

"I could care less right no. Lets just get out of here." The goomba said.

"Vulture six, this is Big Bro ready for a lift and-"

Flames escaped from all directions and everyone was blasted ten feet in the air before landing on the cold cement unconscious and dead. The explosion rose in the air forming a mushroom cloud over the scene.

Mario smiled from a distance as he observed the explosion from a mile away. He looked Peach straight in the eye.

"If it's a war they want, it's a war they'll get. All hail the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario said as Peach continued to watch the scene.

**As you can see, this chapter was in the point of view of a hammer bros. squadron but the others from here on out will be in the eyes of a Mushroom Kingdom character like Peach, Rosalina or even other soldiers. Anyway, the next two chapters have been completely edited so please read and enjoy!**


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Alright the completley re-dited chapter two. I am going to keep my talking low on this one. Just remember, read+enjoy=review!**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

**3 months later**

"Well today looks like it will be absolutely beautiful for the start of the 13th annual Mario Kart. We are looking at a clear and sunny day in the Toad Town area with temperatures reaching to about 75 degrees. At the start of the race this afternoon, we could see some clouds rolling in from the east but no rain in today's forecast. This race is looking as if nothing could go wrong, Savannah. Thanks Mike. In other news, some questions are still arising as to why the Koopa Kingdom refused to participate in the races this year. We go down to Lakuta with more on…"

Mario was listening to the news while snacking on some mushrooms. He was dressed in his usual attire with his red hat with the M in the middle and his favorite overalls on over a red sleeve shirt and he had on his white gloves for the event today. He had been ready to go for the last hour but this year, there was just no excitement for this race. He had won for the past three years at this circuit with a narrow win over Yoshi last year, but never the less, a win. Something just seemed off toady.

"Mama Mia! It's already ten?! I gotta get going." Mario shouted out loud realizing moments later that he was the only one in his house.

Mario quickly grabbed his bag and started his short trek to the castle. Peach and Mario were supposed to greet the racers at the main tent as they arrived for their check in and being a national icon for the world and the figure the championships were named after, it didn't look to good to show up late. Check in opened up at ten twenty and Peach would never forgive him if he was even a second late. He knew how important the event was this year especially with the fact that the entire Koopa Kingdom was not participating this year and even though Mario wasn't in the mood for racing today, a win would not only grant bragging rights but would bring great honor to the Mushroom Kingdom, showing they could care less about the absence of the Koopa Kingdom. Mario hurried along the path as slowly, the streets grew busier with Toads, Goombas, and even some Koopas who resided in the kingdom were trying to find a place to sit and watch the race. Mario walked past the toads who were acting as security and into the check in tent where he met up with Peach.

"Cutting it a little close Mario, don't you think?"

"You know me Peach. I always show up fashionably late." Mario replied causing Peach to give off a small chuckle.

"Whatever… Mario, listen up. Guests will be arriving any minute. Check in closes at one. Tell the guests to leave their bags with the yellow Toad over there. The race starts at four. Tell the racers to be there a half hour before the race to make sure their kart is running okay? Oh and one more thing." Peach looked around her to see if anyone was paying them any attention but to her surprise, everybody was just chatting up a storm, placing bets on who the winner would be for this race. "After the little incident 3 months ago, we have been experiencing more threats and I have decided to amp up security this year. When racers arrive, tell them to stay as a group with security near them because I don't want anything to go wrong. If they ask why, just say we are taking extra precautions this year just to be safe." Peach whispered to Mario.

"Peach, don't worry. Nothing can go wrong. Especially if Bowser is not here this year. I doubt anyone would try and harm us on a day like today. Just relax, okay? Everything will be just fine."

Twenty minutes passed before Daisy, the first racer, showed up.

"Sup cuz. I can't wait for the races to start. See you out there."

But just before she could run off, Peach grabbed her by the sleeve and explained the extra security tad bits to her.

"Sounds good to me cuz. See you out there."

Luigi showed up afterwards wearing his usual green attire. Then Yoshi, D.K. Diddy, Wario, Waluigi, King Boo, and Toad soon followed suit.

"How many people was that?" Mario asked right after Toad had checked in.

"Um… I think that was everyone… Wait! We still need Rosalina!" Peach replied sounding somewhat worried.

"Check in closes in five minutes. I hope she hurries up."

"We got to give her some slack. After all, she said she was coming from the other side of the cosmos. She is traveling the furthest out of everyone here." Peach said.

"Alright. Ill give it five more minutes but then we close it."

Five minutes went by and all of a sudden, Peach and Mario peered up at the sky and saw a flash. Seconds later, Rosalina showed up in front of Mario and Peach.

"I'm really sorry I am late. We ran into an asteroid belt we had never seen before and had to take some time navigating around it. I feel really bad. I hope I haven't ruined anything. Oh I am sooooo sor-"

Rosalina was cut off by a chuckling Peach, "Rosalina calm down. You are on time. You didn't ruin anything. Besides, this event was made to have fun. Even if you were late, you wouldn't have ruined anything. Just go over to the blue toad over at the table and sign in."

"Thanks Peach. Oh, hey Mario. You and Peach remember Luma don't you?" Rosalina questioned.

"Of course I remember this little guy right here. Without him, I would have been stuck up in space with Bowser." Peach had said in a very nice manner.

"Speaking of Bowser, what's up with him? Why isn't he allowing anyone to race?" Rosalina asked curiously.

"Mario and I aren't really sure. However, it is one less headache to deal with during the races. We won't have to constantly watch over him this time." Peach said.

"Well hay, one less obstacle in the way of first place." Rosalina said trying to brighten the mood and bring a smile to the stressed looking princess.

"Don't think it will be that easy." Peach said.

"You're on Peach. See you guys out there."

"See yah Rosalina."

Peach just gave a soft smile as she saw made her way into the garage where her kart was being stored. She stood there and admired this beauty which she had been racing in since the very first Mario kart.

But something caught her attention; a little white sticky note on her windshield. She looked around to see who had put it there but no one was in sight. She grabbed the sticky note and carefully read it. She gave a loud gasp and let it fall to the ground as a horrified look overcame her.

The sticky note read,

_"I hope you make it to the finish line alive Peach. I sure hope nothing explosive would happen to you."_

Underneath the letter was a picture of Peach's and Mario's body parts, littering the raceway as other karts blew up in the background.

**The formula was up above so remember, you like it, review it! the next chapter is the last of the edited chapters so make sure to read it!**


	3. The Race

**Alright, the new chapter 3. It is the shortest chapter of the story which means it only gets better from here so make sure you read and leave a review if you enjoy it!**

**The Race**

The Lakuta moved into position. 3…2…1…... GO! The tires of the karts skidded on the road creating a loud sound which riled up the crowd. The racers were off. Yoshi settled into first place but was being followed very closely by all the racers. They rounded the first turn and zoomed by the chain chomp. Only Wario was hit by the creature. Mario grabbed a king mushroom and was just about to use it when King Boo, ironically, grabbed a ghost and used it to steal Mario's Mushroom. Luigi had moved past Yoshi to overtake his first place position. On the second lap not much had changed except for Wario who fell even further behind.

On the third lap, Rosalina, who had been in tenth place most of the race, picked up an item box with a star in it. She used and picked up another item which contained a bullet bill. While she was using the star, Waluigi used a lightning strike. Everybody except Rosalina and Waluigi were shrunk. Rosalina got into third place and still had her bullet bill. She managed to pass Yoshi and when she was in second place, she used her bullet bill. She zoomed ahead Luigi and after exiting her bullet bill ride, she was at least ten seconds ahead of everybody.

As her tires screeched atop the bridge, a mere two hundred feet from the finish line, a rumble, like an earthquake, started shaking the bridge and Rosalina soon found her kart loosing grip on the bridge. She barely escaped the bridge when it toppled down, crashing in the middle of the course. She made her kart come to a complete halt as she turned it around and hopped out to look at the leftovers.

Rosalina covered her mouth as she saw the atrocious scene below. Peach's kart was flipped over and Peach was laying flat on her stomach, one leg stuck under the rubble from the collapsed bridge. Panicked Goombas started running around. Toads of all colors started screaming at the top of their lungs as the first responders quickly made their way onto the course.

The Toad Town Fire Department had raced onto the course to try and put out the remaining fire from the explosion. The crowd was still in panic as they saw their beloved princess stuck under some of the rubble. Many were too stunned to talk and only stared at the explosive scene, mouths ajar.

The Toad Town police had arrived to the scene and was trying to get the growing crowd away from the bridge. A fireman had noticed the princess stuck under the bridge and called over others to help get her out. They all tried to pull the piece of asphalt trapping her leg but it was too heavy. After calling more firemen over, they finally created just enough room for Peach to pull her leg from under the bridge. She sporadically crawled ten feet away before finally looking at the scene that had almost claimed her life.

Finally, after all the initial shock overcame everyone, the police and race officials were also urging all racers to go back to the check in tent. Peach then spoke up and asked the racers to go and wait in the castle instead. The racers all left, except for Mario and Peach.

"That's what the note meant." Peach mumbled, barely audible enough for Mario to hear.

"What note?" Mario asked has he slightly cocked his head and looked at Peach.

"There was a note attached to the windshield of my kart that said, '"I hope you make it to the finish line alive Peach. I sure hope nothing explosive would happen to you.' I didn't think twice about it because the courses are under constant surveillance for two weeks before the race. But even if he somehow got the bomb ombs under the bridge before the patrols started, the course is examined by the police before the race and they would have seen the bombs. I didn't think there was any way a bombing could have occurred. "

"It had to be someone on the inside. Someone who had access to the course." Mario said. "Do you think we should continue the championships or should we call it off Peach?"

"I am worried about the safety of the other racers but I don't know whether to call it off or not."

"Lets go talk to the other racers and get their opinion. I also think it would be a good idea to step away from the ruckus. You know this will be in all the newspapers tomorrow." Mario said.

"Great, one more problem for us!" And with that, Mario and Peach left for her castle.

**This is the last of the re-edited chapters so the rest is the original work. If you think I should redo any of the chapters, please feel free to tell me! Please review if you enjoy the story as your comments and suggestions are like finding a mine full of gold. Thanks for reading and enjoy the other 19 chapters ahead of you. Thanks!**


	4. The Decision

**Here it is the next chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Please leave a comment!**

**The Decision**

Mario and Peach drove back to the castle to ask the racers what they wanted to do. The security at the castle had already doubled with not two toads standing guard but four. Throughout the front lawn, multiple toads were scattered throughout the front lawn standing guard. Mario and Peach parked their karts next to where the others had parked theirs. They both walked into the foyer of the castle. All the racers were engaged in conversation all talking about what had just happened. When they saw the princess and the plumber walk in, they all quieted down.

"I know that right now everybody has unanswered questions as of what happened out their during the race. Right now, I know as much as you know. However, I need to ask you guys, and girls what you all want to do. Should we continue the cup or should we cancel the rest of the races?" Peach asked the racers.

"Are you mad Peach!? Did you not see what just happened out there?" Waluigi asked.

"He has got a point. How can you be certain that another catastrophe like that wont happen?" Luigi asked.

"Well I-"

"Peach, asking us to race is like asking us to get killed." Waluigi said.

"Ya but-"

"If we race another race I am certain a racer will be hurt or even killed next time." Luigi said.

"I just think that-"

"I am sorry but unless you can convince me otherwise, I will drop out of this championship." Waluigi said.

"I can tell you right now that Peach will probably have the security much more strict for the next race." Yoshi said.

"With all the commotion about what happened here today, everybody will be more alert if they see something suspicious." D.K. grunted.

"Alright, all for continuing to race, raise your hand. My vote wont count." Peach said.

Mario, Daisy, Yoshi, D.K. and Wario all rose their hand.

"And those who think we should cancel the race raise your hand."

Luigi, Diddy, Waluigi, Toad, and King Boo raised their hand.

"It is five to five. Which means one person didn't vote. Why didn't you vote Rosalina?" Peach asked sincerely.

"I just don't know what to do. I am scared that something would happen but at the same time, I don't think anything will happen. I don't want to be the cause of someone getting hurt or dying because of my decision. So I simply did not vote." Rosalina replied.

"Well if you wont vote, will you Princess." Mario asked.

"Yes but you all know my position on what I will vote for. I say yes to continuing the races. Luigi, Diddy, Waluigi, Toad, and King Boo, will you still race?"

"I guess I will." Luigi said.

"Well, you only live once so I may as well make it a good one, I am in," Toad said.

"I cant leave D.K. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to him. I will still race." Diddy said.

"Where I live is scarier than this threat. I am in." King Boo said.

Everybody turned their attention to Waluigi.

"If everybody is going to race, I can't look like a coward. I guess I will race. But if I die, I will find you Mario and I will-"

"Waluigi, please. Let's act just a little civil. Alright then, for the scores, we will just award points based on who arrived at the bridge first. The next race is in D.K' Parkway. Meet at the launch star at seven o'clock sharp. Your bags have already been transferred to your hotel in Donkey Kong City. See you all then."

The racers dispersed. Some left the castle to go and get dinner while others went to just walk off the event that had happened earlier. When it was seven o'clock, everybody was at the launch site. Rosalina called down a Luma who transformed into a Launch Star and everybody went in it and on to Donkey Kong City for their next race.

**Please leave a comment. tell me how you like it so far. The next chapter will be coming soon.**


	5. DK City Falls

**Alright, I re did this chapter the best I could but it is a shorter chapter so not much has changed. However, it is a very crucial chapter as it explains everything that is about to happen in their world.**

**DK City Falls**

Expecting a crowd welcoming the racers into the city was a not at all what happened when the Rosalina touched down in the city. During her "flight," she was able to tell something was not right. At the beginning, the sky looked like orange juice as the sun was setting when they left Toad Town but as she flew closer to D. , the sky started turning dark and ashy. Soon, it smelt like smoke and fire. When she landed, it was black. She couldn't see anything. Then, moment later, a small monkey wearing a headlight appeared.

"Come on princess. We got to get you out of the kill zone." the small monkey said. She was surprised when she heard this coming from such a small person… or monkey. Luma's whole body was shaking with fright as the monkey and Rosalina ran inside the hotel they were scheduled to stay in that night. She was greeted by a sigh of relief from most of the racers when she had arrived.

"What's happening here? The whole city looks like its on fire!" Rosalina quickly asked.

"Well, that is pretty much what is going on. I was informed by a soldier that at approximately six thirty, Bowser's troops started bombarding the border cities between Donkey Kong Country and the Koopa Kingdom. Ten minutes before our arrival, they were able to penetrate the monkey's defense line and enter this city. The army is falling fast since Bowser is attacking with such force." Peach said.

"Obviously Mario Kart will be cancelled for tomorrow but before you arrived, everybody voted on ending it completely for fear Bowser will attack their country." Yoshi said. "I am leaving as soon as possible for Yoshi's Island to see if we are prepared for an attack."

"Rosalina, the attack in Toad Town and the movement of Bowser's troops was not just a coincidence. Also, Wario isn't here anymore. He has been taken into custody after his finger prints were found at the scene of the bomb explosion. He planted the bomb! If you remember back to the race, Wario fell way behind. This was so the attention would not be on him. After you passed the bridge and Luigi and Peach were coming up to it, he pressed the button to make it explode. He didn't expect Peach to slip on a banana and barely escape being crushed. The collapse of the bridge was aimed at trying to get me killed! An assassination attempt! He wanted to cripple the confidence of the Mushroom Kingdom because if they lost their princess, the kingdom would not have the will to fight and Bowser and his troops could waltz on in and claim it as part of the Koopa Kingdom." Peach explained.

"How do you know all of this?" Rosalina asked.

"We are not in the Mushroom Kingdom. Therefore, we don't have to abide by their rules but we can follow the rules of the Donkey Kong Country. Here, we can do certain things to get information you can't do in the Kingdom. For example, we made Wario talk if your catching on." Diddy said.

"You mean you tortu-"

"We are not proud of it Rosalina, but we had to do what was necessary." Diddy said.

"He also said Warioland and the Koopa Kingdom have formed an alliance. That alliance is powerful and I am not sure we can win this war on our own." Peach stated. "When I arrive back in the Kingdom, I need to declare alliances with D.K. Country, Yoshi's Island, Sarasaland, and Delfino. Tomorrow at noon, the Mushroom Kingdom will declare war on the Koopa Kingdom and Warioland."

The little monkey came back into the room. "Everybody, you need to get to the launch star now. The Donkey Kong troops can no longer protect you. We are about to retreat into the jungle. Donkey Kong City has fallen."

Everybody was silent. And a distant explosion caused the lights in the hotel to dim and shake and make the chandeliers shake.

Then, Rosalina had the courage to speak out and say, "Well you all heard him. We need to go!"

Mario also decided to shout, "Come on people, get the lead out of your shoes and move it."

This remark caused a light smirk to appear on the princesses' faces.

**Alright, I know not much action in this chapter but just wait for the next one. Remember to leave a review if you liked it!**


	6. Alone

**Sorry this chapter took a long time. I went camping and couldn't type while I was gone but here it is, the next chapter. I hope you all like it! By the way, I am referencing Donkey Kong 64 in this chapter when I talk about the guns they are using.**

**Alone**

"When the coast is clear, run to launch star. Okay, 1, 2, 3, go go go."

Everybody followed the bulky monkey's order and ran. Mario, Luigi and Peach were all run together. Toad was riding Yoshi who was running for his dear life. Waluigi and Boo were also running together. Rosalina was running with both arms wrapped around Luma. Luma and her somehow got separated from the others and found themselves alone on the streets of DK City . Shots were being fired all around them. Rosalina and Luma were ducking under blown up cars and hiding behind walls. She just couldn't figure out where to go. At one point she found herself pinned hiding behind the corner of a store whose roof had been blown off. Every time she tried to stand up, bullets and fire balls whizzed past her face. She somehow managed to get out of that store and ended up rounding back to the hotel. She ran inside where she was greeted by the small monkey once again.

"What are you still doing here? The building is about to collapse!"

"We somehow got separated from the group. Please help us. We are both very scared and just want to get out of here. Please help us." Rosalina said on the verge of tears.

"I regret to inform you that I am one of the only remaining soldiers in this city. It will be hard to get you there without any other help however, it is not impossible. We will need to leave right away. The bulk of Bowser's troops has yet to come to the city" the little monkey said.

"That is a scary thought. Bowser can use a few troops to bring this much devastation to one city? I would hate to be there when he unleashes it all at once." Rosalina said.

"That I agree with. Let me get my gear and we can make another run to the launch star." The little monkey went into a room that looked like it used to be a hotel gift shop. He grabbed his pack and came back into the lobby. His gear consisted of a small back pack, a canteen of water and a gun that had the marking AC-47, automatic coconut gun. Rosalina chuckled a bit when she imagined a bunch of monkeys trying to kill koopas with fruit.

"On my mark… Alright coast is clear. Let's move out." The little monkey said.

The threesome started running across the battlefield but about forty steps later, Rosalina stopped and stood in shock. She had never seen a dead body before and when she saw the five bodies laying on their back with eyes closed and their mouth's agape, she couldn't even move. Bullets started to whiz past her head and the monkey grabbed the princess and yanked her onto the ground sending her out of her gaze.

"Are you crazy!? You could have gotten us killed. Why did you just stop!?" the little monkey asked outrageously.

"It is just… I have never seen so many people just…" Rosalina said unable to finish the comment.

The monkey caught on to what she was trying to say. "It's alright. We just need to be a little more careful." He tried to get up but was greeted by bullets. "We are pinned down. I am going to call for help." He grabbed his banana phone and tried to signal somebody in. "Overlord this is banana man do you copy?" The other end was just static. "Overlord, do you copy!?" The reply was once again static. "Bowser's troops must have jammed the signals in this area. Looks like we are on our own. However, I am going to need help. This is a lot to ask for being it your first time seeing a dead body but if we are going to get out alive, I am going to need you to help." The little monkey said.

Replying a little fearfully, Rosalina asked, "And how am I supposed to help."

The little monkey handed her a gun with some ammo from the dead ape next to him and asked, "Do you know how to fire a gun?"

"I don't know if I can handle it. I mean…"

"It is easier than riding a yoshi. All you do is aim down sight like this, line up the little knob with your target, and press the trigger to fire."

"Alright but don't expect too much out of me."

"When I say fire, stand up and try and kill the enemies."

She waited for about five seconds dreading every moment of this adventure ahead.

Then the ape said fire…

**The next chapter shouldn't take too long to have up. Please feel free to leave a comment!**


	7. The Battlefield

**I wrote this while I was gone on my trip and just typed it up. This chapter is my favorite one so far. Enjoy!**

**The Battlefield**

"FIRE!"

Rosalina gulped then she jumped up. She took the advice of the small monkey of how to aim and started shooting her coconut gun. It was hard to spot any enemies through the smoke filled night sky but she continued to fire anyways. When the gun ran out of bullets, she started to panic and she knelt behind the rock they were using for cover.

"What do I do? It is empty." Rosalina asked.

"Here, this is how you reload the gun. Press this button to release the clip then place a new one in. After that, slide this area of the gun back and when it slides forward by itself, it should be ready to reload. Now I see a break in the defense. I am going to try and run to that tree by the end of the street. Give me some covering fire." The monkey said. He turned his back and was about to start running when Rosalina grabbed his shoulder. He stopped to see what she needed.

"What's covering fire?" the princess asked. She had lived in space for so long and had never seen a war, a soldier, or even a gun.

"Right. I forgot you are not a soldier. Just try and shoot at people when you see me running." The monkey said.

"Oh Luma, I can not wait to get back."

"Alright, here I go." And with that, the monkey was off.

Rosalina shot up and started firing. She actually saw a koopa and started firing at him. When she saw him fall, she felt happy and sad at the same time. Happy she finally was able to help the monkey but sad that she had just ended a life. She put that thought aside and kept firing. When the monkey stopped behind the tree, Rosalina ducked down to reload. She undid the clip and Luma helped her by putting the clip in. She slid the forward area of the gun and got up and started firing. By time the monkey got to the tree, Rosalina had shot down 2 koopas and one goomba. When the monkey signaled for her to start running, she grabbed the gun and started a mad dash to the tree he was at. She was surprised when she got to the tree because nobody had shot at her.

"Nice job. When I saw you shooting, I almost forgot you were a princess. You looked like a top class soldier." This made Rosalina smile. "Anyway, the launch star is right across this field. We will have to shoot our way there. Are you ready?" the monkey asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." Rosalina and the monkey looked at each other then started making there way to the star.

They stopped behind a tree and Rosalina was told to hold off until he said to go. This gave Rosalina a moment to look at herself. Her once beautiful baby blue dress was covered in dirt and ashes. There was even a tiny hole near the bottom of her dress from when she got it caught on some brick while running to the hotel.

The monkey whispered to her to follow him and to not shoot unless told to do so. They started walking into the open field. About ten steps away from the tree they had just left, Rosalina and Luma caught their first glimpse of the launch star. But just as hope was starting to come to Rosalina, A fireball was landed three feet away from her. Bullets started to fly all over her. The small monkey said to fall to the ground and crawl to a rock about three feet away from them. When they were both there, they started firing in all directions but they were quickly running out of ammo. The monkey shouted at her but she couldn't hear him. All she heard was the sounds of guns firing, bullets hitting the ground and the rock, fireballs exploding, and all the sounds that one could possibly hear in a battlefield like this one.

The little monkey was almost out of ammo and realized they needed to hurry. He grabbed the princesses arm and yanked her ear to his mouth. He then shouted, "Run to the launch star. I will be right behind you."

She reloaded her gun with Lumas help and started running and firing her gun. She was ten feet away from the star when she looked back to see where the monkey was but he was nowhere in sight. She tried shouting but it only made koopas and goombas able to find her through the smoke. She launched herself to the ground and reloaded her gun. She would wait at least one round of shooting her gun before leaving. She started firing and was relieved when she saw the monkey sprinting towards her. The monkey fell to the ground right next to her to reload his gun. When they were both full, they started running and when they got to the launch star, a big shadowy figure had been waiting for them. Rosalina realized who it was. She grabbed the monkey and tossed him into the launch star. Then the shadowy figure came out to great her.

"Why if it isn't the galaxy destroyer herself. What a shame she will have to be my prisoner now."

"Not today Bowser." She pointed her gun at him and fired her last bullet at him. She then hurled herself into the launch star and quickly managed to have the star disable after one more use by pushing a small button on it right before she launched through it. She had escaped the clutches of Bowser once again.

**Next chapter will be here faster than a bullet bill with a jet pack on.**


	8. Mushroomcon 1

**I told you it would be here faster than a bullet bill with a jet pack on. This is the longest chapter so far. It is a little slow but it is still fun to read. Enjoy!**

**Mushroomcon 1**

The smoke slowly cleared through the duration of the flight and soon, Rosalina was able to look up and see the stars up above her. She was very homesick and longed to be with her family up in space but right now, there were more important matters. It wasn't long before she was able to see the lights of Toad Town coming closer and closer.

Rosalina came to a soft landing in the Mushroom Castle Gardens but she wasn't greeted by Peach, she was greeted by Toads holding and pointing guns at her head.

"Whoa guys. It is just me Rosalina."

The toads lowered their weapons and replied, "Sorry. We were told by Princess Peach to guard the landing site of the launch star from DK City. She said she forgot to disable the launch star so we had to make sure none of Bowser's troops used it to come her."

"You can tell her I disabled it. By the way, has a little monkey come through here?"

"Yes. He was taken into the security room to make sure he wasn't one of Bowser's minions."

"Can you show me to him?" Rosalina asked.

"Right away. Please follow me." A yellow toad said.

They walked along a winding path in the garden and then entered a courtyard behind the castle. At the back of the courtyard was a small building that was covered in vines. Rosalina had visited the castle before and had never seen this building before. The toad lead them into the security room.

"He is right over there."

"Thank you" Rosalina replied.

She walked towards a jail cell and sure enough, the monkey was in there.

"Hey princess. Tell them I am not a bad guy. Tell them to let me go. Ive done nothing wrong." The little monkey replied frantically.

"Guards, this monkey saved my life. He is apart of the Kong Army. Please release him." Rosalina charmingly said.

The guard on duty listened to her and he immediately let the monkey out of the cell. The monkey walked out and said, "Can I please get my equipment?"

"The toad replied, "You can pick it up in the front of the castle." He then walked back to the chair he had been sitting in, sat down, and started to sleep.

"I never did get your name princess" the monkey said.

"I am Rosalina, princess of the cosmos." Rosalina responded. "And you are?"

"Nobody has called me my real name for years. I am known as banana man. It is a very long story as to how I got that nickname."

"Well thank you Banana man for what you did back in the city. You saved my life."

"No thanks needed Rosalina. Just doing my job."

Rosalina then went to the guard who had should them to the building and asked, "Could you take us to Princess Peach?"

"Right away miss" the yellow toad responded.

They all walked inside the castle and up an elaborate set of stairs. They then approached Peach's room.

"Here it is miss."

"Thank you" Rosalina replied.

Rosalina knocked on the door and when Peach allowed them in, she turned the knob and entered. Peach looked up to see who it was and when she saw it was Rosalina, she ran and gave her a hug.

"I thought you were dead. When you didn't show up at the launch star, we all were frightened. We wanted to stay and wait for you but Bowser's minions started shooting at us. They killed all the soldiers but everyone else was able to return. I had completely forgotten to disable the star so I had guards placed at the landing site. Oh I am so sorry I left you there." Peach said as tears of joy came pouring out of her eyes.

"Peach don't worry about it. I don't know how I got lost but I am here now, although, I did go through a lot to get here. Peach, I did something there that I never thought I would ever do. Me and the monkey in the hallway were pinned down behind a rock. We could not get a hold of anyone and he said he needed help in order for us to live." Rosalina started crying. "Peach… he handed me a… a gun and… I…" Rosalina said now sobbing, "I… I killed 3 people. I have never seen a dead body and here I am killing people." Rosalina said in complete tears.

Peach and Luma were both trying to comfort her.

"You had to do what you had to do Rosalina. They would have killed you. You had no other option." Peach said hugging and trying to comfort Rosalina.

Rosalina eventually calmed down and also stated, "Peach, I was face to face with Bowser just before I launched her. I only had one bullet left and I shot it at him. I am not sure how much that affected him but I did get him."

"Well, that is the first time I have heard good news all night. Samples came back from the bomb omb explosion from the race and we can confirm that the bomb was made in the Mushroom Kingdom. Wario's fleet has also been spotted off shore and we are trying to see what we can do about that. Donkey Kong Country is completely falling. One battalion made it through the jungle and was seen on the Mushroom Kingdom soil. Our troops shot them down but it is not looking good. The kingdom is in great danger and we have been forced to go from mushroomcon 3 to mushroomcon 1. We are on a maximum alert right now." Peach explained.

"That is a lot to take in." Rosalina said.

"You must be exhausted. Would you like to stay here tonight? We have plenty of rooms and it would not be a burden at all if you joined us tonight." Peach asked.

"That is quite nice of you Peach. I think I am going to have to take you up on that offer." Rosalina said.

"I will have a toad prepare a room for you."

"Thanks Peach."

"No problem"

**Next chapter coming soon**


	9. DK's Last Stand

**This chapter takes a turn from dealing with Rosalina to writing about Donkey Kong. Here is the next chapter and don't forget to review this story!**

**DK's Last Stand**

DK had never seen such devastation in his own country before. Every where he looked, dead bodies were being piled on top of one another. In a span of two days, he had seen his country go from a peaceful, safe city, to a war devastated country. But, he had not given up hope.

A monkey spy had given him information that Bowser's and Wario's troops would be joining up near DK Summit. DK, as the leader of the country, decided that he would assemble all of the forces that were left here on the summit. He was going to show Bowser and Wario that an ape never gives up. He wanted to make this mountain rumble in this battle.

Another ape, who is known as the General, joined DK in a walk through their encampment at the summit.

"DK, are you sure that this is a good idea?" the General asked.

"Am I sure what is a good idea?" DK responded.

"Assembling all of the troops together to fight one major battle. We are going to lose hundreds, if not thousands of lives in this battle. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"We are running out of options. We have lost so many lives already in these small minor battles but we are barely weaken their forces. We have been forced to retreat so far that We are almost able to see the Mushroom Kingdom border."

"But still DK, is this necessary?"

"General, our army is very weak and powerless. We are going to lose this war. But we still can not go down without a fight. I want history to remember this country as a country that never gave up hope and surrendered. A country that fights to the very end."

After this comment, there was silence between these two. Then the General tried to make a conversation.

"Looks like it is going to snow here by the looks of the clouds in the sky."

"I just hope we do not have to fight through a snow storm. That would make this situation even more miserable." DK said.

"I am going to head back to my tent and start preparing. The troops could come here any minute and I would like to be prepared." With that comment, the General walked away leaving DK by himself.

DK walked through some snow as he looked around. This ski and snowboarding resort was going to be turned into a war zone any minute. DK started to walk back to his own tent when some snowflakes started to fall.

"Oh great. We get to fight through a blizzard" DK thought.

He was on the outskirts of the camp when the flakes started to pick up. By time he had made it to his tent, the snowflakes were coming down in full force making the visibility slim down to about ten yards. When DK thought the situation couldn't get any worse, warning sirens started blaring. DK grabbed his gear, his AC-47, his peanut pistol, and anything else a fine soldier might need. He went outside the tent and started making his way to the ambush point. He had blended in with all of the other soldiers and no one had known that the leader of their country would be putting his own life on the line as well.

The temperature was reaching 3 degrees Fahrenheit, or -16 degrees Celsius. Snowflakes were coming down fast and hard. The conditions were brutal at the current moment. To make things worse, the soldiers had to hike up the mountain to the top. The easiest way to get to the Mushroom Kingdom from DK country was to go through the Donkey Kong Pass. And that is exactly where the soldiers were hiking up to. They would try to hold off the forces from going through the pass by hiding at the top of the mountain and ambushing the troops when they were there and trying to stop them from making it to the Mushroom Kingdom.

They finally made it to the top. The soldiers took their positions and then awaited fire. Just as the soldiers were settling down, the General spotted DK. He ran over to him, outraged that he was here.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to use the launch star back at camp to get out of here and into safety. The apes can not lose their leader or all hope for them will be lost. You need to get out of here!"

"I need to fight Bowser. I need to kill him and make him pay for what he has done to this country."

"That is absurd! Bowser probably won't even be here. I am going to have three soldiers escort you to the star right aw-"

A fireball had smacked the General right in the head. All of a sudden, bullets started to zoom by and fire balls were being hurled at the monkeys.

"Oh my gosh! General, are you okay!?" DK asked quickly.

"Fi-"

"What general?"

"Tell them to fire" the General said right before dying in the arms of DK.

"Monkeys! Open Fire!"

Coconuts, peanuts, and pineapples started coming out of all the guns on the monkey side. DK let the General slowly fall to the ground. They had grown up in the jungle together and had been best friends and now, he was gone.

DK grabbed his gun and started firing at anyone he could see. Bowser was going to pay.

In his first round of ammo, he had shot 3 koopas and 4 goombas. He reloaded his gun and started firing it again. Beside him, monkeys were falling like fleas. They were being slaughtered in this position and DK realized this.

"Fall back to the trees! Use them for cover!" DK shouted at the top of his lungs.

He threw an orange smoke grenade (**the fruit orange, not an orange colored grenade**) and started running back to the trees. The run was difficult though because the snow had already made a good foot and a half of snow fall on the ground. (**For all you who have never run in snow before, it is very hard and tiring**) DK finally made it to the trees and started firing back on the koopas and goombas. Gunshots filled the sky with their loud sound and the fireballs being hurled from the enemy made a high pitched explosive sound every time one of them hit the ground.

DK kept firing and killing but realized he was running out of ammo. He threw two orange grenades out into the open battlefield and started shooting from his peanut pistols. He slowly made his way to the fallen ape next to him. Once there, he grabbed the machine gun that was fully loaded with grapes and started firing that. DK realized that this battle was ending very fast. Few monkeys remained standing and still fighting. He decided that a full retreat to their camp where the launch star was necessary.

He tried shouting out to the monkeys saying, "Retreat to the star, retreat to the star!"

DK made his way across the battlefield firing his gun in all directions. He made it to where a bulk of leftover monkeys were fighting.

"We need to retreat to the launch star and get everyone out of here!"

The monkeys nodded their head in agreement and started making their way to the camp. It was downhill on the other side of the pass so it would take a few minutes to get there.

They monkeys stayed together and traveled as a pack to the camp. Six of the monkeys had gotten shot while making it to the camp. When they got there, they were astonished by what they saw.

"Trying to retreat like cowards are you? Well you smelly apes, I have disabled your launch star so there is no escaping."

Bowser then pointed his Plasma Blaster 3000 at the group of apes and shot it at them. Three apes were killed with each shot and finally, the only one left standing was DK.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Donkey Kong himself."

"Hello Bowser. Long time no see. Hey why didn't the officials let you race this year? Was it because you were too fat or was it because you smelt like a Yoshi's butt?"

"You are going to pay for those words DK"

Bowser charged up his plasma blaster and within two seconds, DK's life was taken from him. Donkey Kong country was in complete control of the King of Koopas.

**Leave a review. If you liked it, review it. If you hated it, review. Please tell me what you all think of the story so far. More chapters are coming soon.**


	10. Allies in the East

**Here is the next chapter. Bon appétit **

**Allies in the East**

Rosalina woke up from her slumber in Peach's Castle. She quickly got ready and dressed and head down to get something to eat. She sat down at a huge table that could probably seat about 15 guests, comfortably. She started to eat the main dish, a mushroom omelet, when Peach came into the room.

"Well, you decided to finally wake up." Peach joked with Rosalina.

"Hey, I don't get beautiful without my beauty sleep." Rosalina replied. "Anything new happen with the war and all?"

"Well… I just received some terrible news. Last night, around one, DK fought in his last battle at DK summit, the gateway to the Mushroom Kingdom. He brought all the forces onto the mountain top to try and hold off Bowser's and Wario's troops. But, they were too strong. The monkeys got slaughtered and lost 90% of their soldiers. The other 10% are being treated in the Mushroom City Hospital forty miles from the border."

"Did DK make it out?" Rosalina quickly asked.

"I am afraid not. Witnesses say he was killed by Bowser."

Rosalina moved both of her hands over her mouth.

"That's… That's so sad."

"Now, there is also some good news. Sarasaland, and YoshiIs land have both approved of our alliance. We are still waiting to hear from Defino but my guess is they will want to stay neutral in this war. Yoshi Island is sending some ships over to help protect our coast. Sarasaland is sending a huge mass of troops to their border to protect themselves from an invasion from Wario Land. Oh and I almost forgot. DK country, or the remains of it, has also accepted our alliance however, seeing how badly defeated they currently are, I don't think they will be much help until later on."

"Well, it's good to know we have some support in this war." After a small pause, "Peach, you forgot one other place."

"No. I can't think of any."

"Try thinking about what's above you."

Peach finally getting what she means, "Rosalina, would you and the country of space be willing to accept an alliance with the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"It would be our honor."

"Thanks Ros. You are a real friend."

A red toad then rushed into the room saying, "Princess, Princess. I have a Yoshi on the phone saying he needs to talk to you. He sais it is urgent!"

Peach picked up a nearby phone and said, "This is Peach."

A Yoshi on the other line with an accent close to a British one said, "This is Red Yoshi. I am at Fort Green which is on the southern tip of the island. I am right now looking right at about twenty ships flying Wario and Bowser flags. I also see some fighter jets equipped with what looks to be class two bullet bills. They are approximately forty miles out which would be just enough time."

"Just enough time for what exactly?" Peach asked curiously.

"If I am correct, the Mushroom Kingdom has an air base on the eastern edge of Sarasaland. If you give them the go, they could fly out and provide air support while the Yoshi fleet tries to fend them off."

"This is a very delicate situation right now. Before I send in our Toads, I need to know, how many Yoshi ships are sailing out to intercept them?"

Rosalina just sat there listening to the conversation. If she hadn't known Peach and she just met her as she was having this conversation, she would mistakenly have thought of Peach as a war general, not a princess of a large kingdom.

"Well, I think there are going to be about thirteen ships sailing our way."

"You think!? I need to know the exact number. I don't want to send in our toads if this is going to be a losing battle anyway."

"Please hold on a second Princess. I will get the exact number"

While she was waiting, Peach looked up at Rosalina and gave her a face of, 'it really isn't that hard' look. Then, Red Yoshi started to talk again.

"We are going to be sailing 15 class 3 battleships equipped with six class 2 bullet bill launchers and four torpedos. We also have a mounted egg machine gun on the upper deck to fire at any soldiers we see on deck. With the support of your toads, We would have the upper hand on this battle. Our odds of winning this battle are very high. So what do you say, will you call them into see?"

Peach gave a puzzled look as she was trying to figure things out in her head. Then after about ten seconds, she said, "Red Yoshi, you will need to excuse me, I need make an urgent call to the Mapletree Air Base." She then hung up the phone.

Rosalina then spoke out and said, "I am rooting for the Mushroom Kingdom all the way."

Peach smiled at her and then picked up the phone to call up the toads at the air base.

**Don't forget to leave a review. The next chapter, Batlle of Yoshi Bay will be here soon!**


	11. Battle of Yoshi Bay

**Here it is the next chapter. This is a fairly long one but it is filled with action. As usual, enjoy the story and don't hesitate to leave a review! And thanks to the two anonymous guests who left a review.**

**Note*** this chapter will switch views between a Yoshi soldier on the YIS Yellow (YIS- Yoshi Island Ships) and a toad flying a fighter jet that is referenced as the Toadpopper)**

**Battle of Yoshi Bay**

**-On the YIS Yellow-**

Everbody was on edge and absolutely quiet. We were nervous for this was going to be the first time many of these Yoshi's would see battle, first time they would hear bullets and explosions, first time many would witness an execution of one of their fellow sailors.

The ships were gradually getting closer, and closer and closer… and closer. Yet they felt so far away. I was in charge of firing the bullet bills out of one of the six launchers we had and I had to make sure that every shot was on target. There was so much pressure on me, on us. We knew the world would be watching as this battle may pan out to be the first victory for the ally forces, that is the nickname we gave the countries and kingdoms that YoshiIsland was allied to.

We had heard of what had occurred in DK Country. We all wanted to show Bowser and Wario that they are not the only ones with power. I wanted to show that not only are we strong, but Yoshi's are capable of doing anything. I had prepared all my gear and was ready for to go into war.

All I had to do was wait for the signal.

**-In the Toadpopper-**

"Toadpopper, get into formation and we will be on our way, over"

I gently guided my plane into the arrow formation ten other planes were already in. Once there, we flew off towards the sea, not knowing what was waiting for us.

Just five minutes earlier, we were told to get up in the air and that we would be debriefed during our flight northeast to Yoshi Bay. I had been in many minor battles consisting of me and one other plane. But I had never been in a battle where they required eleven planes to fly and fight together. This made me a little nervous but I shook it off. This was probably just a drill we were doing in case of attack. As I was thinking about this, a voice on the radio came on.

"Toads, time is critical. You will need to get to Yoshi Bay and hook up with the fifteen Yoshi ships that are waiting out there for you. A huge mass of twenty battleships is currently south of their position. So far, the Yoshis have counted only seven jets in the air and no aircraft carriers. Your mission is to eliminate the planes first before firing on the ships. Use any and all means to try and take out as many ships after destroying the planes. This is not a drill and needs to be executed perfectly. Good Luck Toads. Base out"

With that information acquired, I knew this was not going to be an easy victory.

**-On the YIS Yellow-**

We sailed for another five minutes before anything happened. We had gotten so close to the ships that you could make out the goombas and koopas and other humans from Wario Land that were preparing for battle. I was so anxious to start firing as I was supposed to be the first one to fire a shot.

Another minute passed by and I heard the magic words.

"FIRE!"

I pressed the trigger and a bullet bill shot out of the cannon. It hit directly on another gun on the ship in front, making it hard for the ship to fire out of that cannon. A Yoshi loaded another bullet bill into the cannon and I aimed it at the other cannon on the ship. I pulled the trigger and the bullet bill shot out of the cannon.

"Bulls eye" I shouted out in glory.

The ship in front of us was now completely crippled as other gunners on our ship had fired on that ship. There were holes on the side of the ship as it started to go down. Its front end started rising out of the water as it slowly went perpendicular to the water. It then sank to the bottom of the bay. Of course, I still fired on other ship as that ship was slowly sinking. But then I saw something in the air. 2 fighter jets turning and aiming at our ship. Apparently our commander saw this too and started yelling in the microphone.

"Where are those planes you promised us!? We need them hear now!"

The planes lined itself up with our ship and then, it fired a missile. I braced myself for impact best I could. Just as it was about to hit and sink our ship, a missile came out of nowhere and hit the other missile directly making it explode.

The scene was loud enough with all the firing and explosions, and the two missiles that had just exploded above me. But it got louder as the planes that saved us flew over our ship and started going for the other enemy planes. As they flew by, I saw the little mushroom icon on the side of the planes.

The Mushroom Kingdom had saved my life.

**-In the Toadpopper-**

We were going at speeds close to two times the speed of sound. Base had said time was critical so we put our afterburners on. We slowly descended under the clouds see where the ships were. They were out in the distance quite a bit away but we still charged at them with full force.

As we flew, I saw the front ship fire two bullet bills at the Bowser ship in front of them and hit both of the cannons. The ships then started tipping up and sinking.

I started my frantic search to find any planes out anywhere on the "battlefield." I then saw two of them flying together.

I yelled into the radio, "Break formation and shoot down all planes."

One of the planes broke away from the other and was aiming down at the first ship. I saw his Bullet bill about to launch off the plane so I aimed one of my bullets at his and shot it out from the under area of my plane. I was scared my bullet wouldn't get there in time but about twenty feet up from the ship, it collided with the other bullet and exploded. I flew my plane over the ship and raced after the planes in front of me.

"Toadpopper, you got one on your tail"

I looked behind me and sure enough, a plane was aiming a bullet at me. I pulled on my steering wheel and it made my plane go up. I came level again behind the plane who was trying to kill me. I shot off a bullet bill at him and it hit directly on. I saw a goomba fly out of the explosion and fall into the sea. One down. Six left.

**-On the YIS Yellow-**

I fired more bullet bills at other ships but it was starting to get hard to aim carefully. A storm had come over this violent scene and was causing a tremendous amount of waves. I almost felt like I was in that movie Pirate Yoshis of the Carrebean with how big the waves got.

Sometimes, I would fire a shot and a huge wave would seep up onto the deck and I would get soaked head to toe from them. But I still continued to fight. Two more of their ships went down and one of ours was in the process of sinking. I was still on the cannon shooting bullet bills into the fog. I couldn't see twenty feet in front of the ship I just knew that there was bound to be one in front of us. Suddenly, as I pressed the trigger, the cannon wouldn't fire.

"We need someone to come help us out. The cannon is jammed" I shouted.

"Alright ill get someone."

I waited for about a minute when I saw the Yoshi on the egg machine gun get shot at. I rushed over and picked him up and laid him on the ship's deck. I took the machine gun in my hands and started unloading rounds of Yoshi eggs into the dense fog and rain that had just started.

I couldn't tell how I was doing or how many ships were still fighting. Occasionally, I would look into the sea beneath us and see the dead yoshis and goombas, koopas, parakoopas, and shy guys, which I didn't even know were fighting in this war, floating around in the ocean like a piece of driftwood. I shot and shot until a mechanic had finally fixed the cannon I was shooting. I ran over to it and started firing the bullet bills all over again.

**-In the Toadpopper-**

By time the clouds had rolled in and the rain had started to fall, five of the seven planes had been shot out of the sky. But I faced a big problem. The rain was making our radar go wacko. So we could only rely on our sight to find and shoot the planes. The problem was, you couldn't see them anywhere with all of the rain and fog.

I decided to give a new order out, "All toads, commence operation rain of bombs."

The objective on that mission was to literally make it rain bombs. We would launch bullet bills and torpedo bills on the ships to make them sink.

So I pointed the nose of my plane towards the sea and sped off. The ships were totally defenseless to planes. After twenty minutes of operation rain of bombs, we sank ten ships. The sun was starting to poke through and what we saw was a piece of art. The ships were…

**-On the YIS Yellow-**

The planes started making huge explosions after they dropped one bomb after another. It looked like fireworks. On the deck of the ships, we saw fireballs engulf everything and roar upwards after a bomb was dropped. After about twenty minutes, the sun poked through the clouds and all I saw were lifeboats with Bowser's minions on them, and destroyed battleships slowly sinking to the bay floor. What made me thrilled and others cheer in joy was the ships were…

**-On the YIS Yellow and the Toadpopper-**

Flying a flag of surrender. We had won the Battle of Yoshi Bay.

**Please leave a review. The next chapter will be here soon!**


	12. The Idea and The Terrorist

**Before I start the next chapter, I would like to give a shout out to the anonymous guest and NoneKnowme**

** for leaving a reaview. So now, without further adieu, here is the next chapter.**

**The Idea and the Terrorist**

Daisy walked inside her castle in Sarasaland, pacing back and forth between her grand dining room and the living room. Her kingdom was not in good shape for many reasons but it all stemmed from one major issue. Her kingdom was currently in the middle of a depression. Thousands of the inhabitants were jobless and homeless, and were wearing dish rags as clothes. The depression created many other problems such as the crime rate was rapidly increasing. News of stolen merchandise was something you heard of hourly in the kingdom. The streets had become filthy and viruses and infections were starting to spread like a wildfire. All in all, the country was at the bottom of the world.

"Toadette, there is just no possible way we can defend this country. I mean, take a look out the window. What do you see? Because all I see is chaos and no control." Daisy expressed angrily.

"Look, I am really stressed out and confused about what to do too. We already have Mushroom Kingdom soldiers helping us out but we can not just rely on the few number of troops that are aiding us. We barely have an army and that should be our first priority." Toadette explained.

"I agree with that statement but we do not have the budget to hire more soldiers than we already have. We are already spending a large portion of the kingdom's money on new programs to help better our economy. I can not just cancel them all and let this country slide further down in the ranks. We need another solution."

"Well, when I was visiting Toad back in Toad Town, we walked by a few factories that were creating artillery for the kingdom and even for Yoshi Island."

"I don't see where you are going with this." Daisy said while she stopped pacing around the two rooms.

"I am saying, we don't need to start with trying to give money out to soldiers to hire them. If we build factories to make artillery for the war, you are not only going to be making money from selling the equipment, but we will be able to afford hiring more soldiers and we will create a myriad of jobs for all of the jobless citizens in the kingdom. I hate saying this but this war may actually help us out."

"Toadette, you are pretty smart you know that?"

Just as she was about to respond, the palace started to shake.

"What is that?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know! I'll call up security and ask-"

Toadette was interrupted by a second explosion. The explosion was followed by gun fire and screams of panic.

"Daisy, I have a bad feeling about this."

Just then, warning sirens started to blare outside the palace indicating something catastrophic was occurring. Another toad rushed into the room.

"We got to get you out of here. The buildings about to come down on us."

"What the heck is happening down there and what do you mean the buildings about to fall. What is going on!?" Daisy asked.

"Terrorists. That is what's happening. I'll explain in detail later but first, we got to get you out of here."

The toad then rushed Toadette and Daisy out of the room and started heading for the front door. They made it to the main staircase but were forced to duck for cover as two masked terrorists were trying to shoot everyone inside the main entrance area.

"This isn't going to work. We need to get you to another exit."

The toad stood up but was shot in the head by the two terrorists. The toad fell to the floor right in front of Daisy and Toadette.

"Oh my…" Toadette was in shock at what had just happened.

"Hey, shake out of it! We got to get out of here or that could be us next." Daisy said while trying to shake Toadette.

They both then crawled over the dead toad and into a hallway that would lead them to the back exit.

"Will we make? He said the building is about to collapse on us. I am not so sure of this Daisy."

"It is our only option right now." They ran and ran but just as they were about to reach the daylight, the building fell down on the two.

"Daisy! Daisy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Never better." Toadette joked around.

"Where are you?"

"I am trapped under the rubble. Did you make it out?"

"No I didn't. hopefully emergency crews will be here soon to lift the rubble off of us."

Suddenly, Daisy felt the weight from the rubble being lifted off of her.

"Oh thank god you guys found us. I thought we would be… How could you?"

Daisy saw the face of the terrorist.

The other one was lifting the rubble off of Toadette and she was also stunned by who she saw.

"We trusted you and now you turn and work for him! Why?" Daisy asked.

One of the terrorist ignored Daisy and started talking to the other terrorist and said, "Bowser will be much pleased that we have taken the leader of Sarasaland. Nothing can stop him now from taking over this country.

The two took Daisy and Toadette into a car they had parked in front of the once brilliant palace and drove off towards the Koopa Kingdom.

**Oh Snap! Who could the traitor be? Find out in the next few chapters. Please feel free to leave a review! More chapters coming soon!**


	13. The Accusation

**Well, things start to heat up in this chapter. And remember Mario? Oh yeah, he is back in this chapter. Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review on what you think!**

**The Accusation**

Rosalina cautiously approached Peach wanting to know the outcome of the Yoshi Bay battle. She was scared to find out though because Peach was looking very frustrated and angry and Rosalina thought this could be because they lost the battle at sea, which would not be good.

She finally got to where Peach was and tapped her on the shoulder. Peach turned around to see Rosalina and gave a smile.

"So, did we win?"

"Well if you mean taking over three enemy ships as well as a couple hundred prisoners of war then, yes I think we won." Peach said with a smile. "However, just as I received the news of the battle, I also turned on the news and saw this."

Peach reached for a remote and turned the T.V. on. They were currently watching a news station called CMM.

"…and that's the weather for you today in Toad Town."

"Well thanks for that. And now, for more breaking news coverage of the terrorist attack on the Floral Palace in Sarasaland, we send it down to you Jeff."

A handsome Toad appeared on the right side of the screen who Rosalina assumed to be Jeff.

"It is not getting any better here in Sarasaland's capital. The death count from this attack has now risen to 93 confirmed dead, 134 injured and 27 people still reported missing. Two of the missing people are Princess Daisy and Toadette. Witness say that they saw the princess and the toad running toward an exit in the back of the castle when the palace collapsed. Street cameras show the princess and the toad being taken hostage by two unknown figures. Authorities still have no idea who was in charge of the attack. The Koopa Kingdom so far has neither denied nor confirmed that they were responsible for the attack today. Now, if you look here, you will…"

Rosalina started talking to Peach while the news broadcast was still being heard in the background.

"That is awful. If Daisy is truly being held hostage, then Sarasaland-"

"Will be taken over by the week's end." Peach said finishing Rosalina's thought. "If Sarasaland falls, it will only be a matter of time before the Mushroom Kingdom comes down with it."

"So what do we do now?" Rosalina asked.

"I'll tell you what we do. We will start an offensive march and try and take back over DK Country while still defending Sarasaland."

Both princesses swiveled their heads to see who was talking. A plumber dressed in red was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Mario. Been a little while since we've seen you around. What have you been up to?" Rosalina asked curiously.

"Well, Luigi and I traveled to the small land where King Boo rules and Luigi is currently trying to negotiate a deal with the boos to get their support in this war. They are, of course, asking, 'what's in it for us?'" Mario said trying to talk in King Boo's voice.

"What did you say?" Peach asked.

"I said that after the war, we will help them claim part of the unclaimed land between Defino and the Koopa Kingdom." Mario responded. Seeing Peach's somewhat shocked expression, Mario elaborated on his comment by adding, "If we can get their help, we can start operation sight."

Rosalina asked, "What's operation sight?"

"It is where boos act as spies for the Mushroom Kingdom. They can supply us with information about the Koopa Kingdom's plans and it will help us defeat them faster and it would cause a fewer number of deaths on our side." Peach explained.

Mario also spoke out again saying, "If the boos also joined our side, they could help defend Sarasaland while the Mushroom Kingdom sweeps through DK Country and reclaims that land for the monkeys."

"It does sound like a good plan. Let me think over some strategies then I will get back to you Mario. Thank you." Peach said.

Mario nodded his head at Rosalina as if to say good bye then walked away.

"Hey Peach, can I ask you something?" Rosalina said.

"Sure."

"Are you and Mario still together?"

"I am not going to lie to you Rosalina. Lately, we have been growing apart and we haven't been seeing each other as much but we are technically still together. I was thinking about breaking up with him but then this war started and my attention turned to it and away from him."

"Then would you mind if I said something about him?" Rosalina asked.

Peach, curious as to what she was going to say, said, "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Well, don't you find it odd that Mario and Luigi both disappeared immediately after the return from DK City? I mean, I never even saw him after we ran for the launch star in the city."

"Now that you say that, you are right. I saw him run for the launch star and I even saw him launch through it but when I got back to the castle, he wasn't here. He didn't even leave a note."

"I don't want to start pointing fingers now but the broadcast said two unknown figures were seen driving away. This is a far fetched guess but do you think that Mario and Luigi were the terrorists in Sarasaland?" Rosalina said.

"I doubt that he would ever do a thing like that. Mario has done so many things such as save me and the kingdom multiple times. Why would he choose to go against us now?"

Peach and Rosalina both happened to look out the window and they saw Mario get in a car and drive away.

"I also don't think Mario would ever join up with his worst enemy that has tried to kill him a countless number of times. That just wouldn't make any sense." Peach said.

"Well, I guess you right. I probably was just over reacting to the situation.

Then they heard the news from behind them say, "… the suspects drove away in a white Toadalac M-3."

Rosalina and Peach turned to each other both with stunned faces.

"What was Mario driving just now?" Rosalina asked.

"A white Toadalac M-3."

**Could Mario and Luigi really be the terrorists and traitors? Or is this all just a coincidence? Find out in the next few chapters that will be coming out soon. And don't forget to tell me how I am doing by leaving a review!**


	14. The Meeting with the Enemy

**I would like to start off by thanking you all for the support you have been giving me for this story. I would like to give a special shout out to Metalkiwi for making this story a favorite. And now, ladies and gentlemen, without further delay, the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

**The Meeting with the Enemy**

Daisy and Toadette had been laying down in the trunk of the car, hands and feet tied together, blindfolded and gagged. Every time the car went into a pothole, or over a bump, the two ladies would be launched upwards toward the top of the trunk and would collide with the trunk door, causing them to fall back to the bottom of the trunk. They were covered with bruises and cuts and when the car finally came to a stop, Daisy and Toadette couldn't have been happier.

"Hey, get the bodies out of the trunk. I am going to find out where Bowser is." The first man said as he got out of the car.

"Why do I always have to do the heavy lifting?" the other figure said.

"Shut up and get it done. I need to get this job completed on time. I am supposed to be meeting with Princess Toadstool tomorrow and I can't afford to leave the camp late. Otherwise I will blow my cover." The first figure said.

"Lucky you."

"Yah I know. The brat will never keep her mouth shut about anything." He then started to mock Peach. "'Oh I hope Mario will save me. My one true love.' Or lately, all she talks about is this war and how she knows how to move the troops around to thwart Bowser's plans. Because apparently, Peach is a war expert." The first figure said.

"What does she even see in Mario anyways?" the second figure said as he was draping Toadette over his right shoulder. "He is fat and has a very bad sense of fashion. I mean, who even wears that dreadful color nowadays anyway?"

The first figure shrugged it off and started walking towards a guard at the entrance of the military camp.

"Have you seen where Bowser is?" the first figure asked

"Yes I have but why would I waste my energy to tell you?" the small koopa asked.

"Well, if you don't want to tell me where he is that is fine, but if you don't tell me, I swear that you will wake up tomorrow and won't know which eye is which. Your arms will be facing the wrong direction and face will be so disorganized, not even your father would recognize you. But please, I would hate to make you do more than you have to."

The small koopa guard, now trembling and shaking with fear said, "He is over by the ammunition storage in the center of the camp."

"Well thank you for being so kind." The first figure then motioned to the other to follow him. They walked into the center of camp over to the largest tent in the entire camp. "May we come in Bowser?"

"Oh please do. Did you complete the task?" Bowser asked

"Didn't even break a sweat." The first figure said as he pushed the ladies down onto the floor in front of Bowser.

"So we kept up our end of the deal, so where is ours?" the second figure said.

Bowser looked at Bowser Jr. and nodded his head. Bowser Jr. went into a room behind them and came back out with two suitcases loaded with money.

The first figure looked at the amount inside then said, "This is only three fourths of the amount that you said you would give us. Where is the rest?"

"Well, I'll tell you what, I will triple this amount that you got here if you can bring me Princess Toadstool as well. You both know that place inside and out, it should be a breeze for you. What do you say?" Bowser asked.

"Let us think it over." The two figures walked out of the tent and the camp itself. They went into the woods nearby and started discussing their plans.

"I don't know if I can do that. I don't want to harm Peach or get her killed." The second figure said.

"Well, I will be meeting with her tomorrow. It could be the perfect opportunity to snatch her. I am sure that the other princess… what's her name?"

"Rosalina?" the second figure shouted.

"Yes. I am sure Rosalina will be there too so we might even get extra for bringing her. After all, Bowser is still pretty mad about how she helped Mario defeat him back in space."

"I just don't know if I can do it though. I don't want to become an outlaw in the Mushroom Kingdom and have everyone hate me."

"Yah but you heard Bowser. If we can get Peach, the Mushroom Kingdom will fall and the only place left to defeat us would be Yoshi Island. But do you really think a couple of confused dinosaur creatures could defeat Bowser?" the first figure asked. As the second figure was about to answer, the first figure said, "Well, they did once, but Bowser was young. I think you should relax and we should take the princess and the cosmic lady tonight and wake up as millionaires in two days. So what do you say?" the first figure asked.

"Well… okay but if anything starts to go wrong, I am going to bail out on the plan."

"Deal"

The two shook hands and started making their way back to Bowser.

"We'll do it but first, I want you to pay up entirely for the first two hostages."

Bowser had Bowser Jr. bring out one more briefcase.

"You will have the princess and maybe more by noon on Thursday."

The two figures walked out and left Bowser with Toadette and Daisy. He took off the blindfold and the gags.

"I am so sorry. This is no way to treat a lady." Bowser said still taking the stuff off of the two.

"Go to Hell Bowser." Daisy strongly said.

"Oo, such bold words from such a tiny princess."

"What do you want from us Bowser?" Daisy asked.

"Isn't it clear? Without Sarasaland's leader, the country will crumble. I mean, look out how it is doing right now. If you hadn't had gone missing, I am pretty sure a revolution would have started to remove you from power. If anything, when I come and take over Sarasaland, I wouldn't be surprised to see welcome banners and parades. I am sure they would rather have a fearless leader rather than one who sits around doing nothing."

"So if all you needed was for me to leave the country, why didn't you just kill me? Why take me as a hostage?"

"Well where is the fun in that? I would rather be able to see your face as I take over your miserable kingdom." Bowser said.

Toadette then decided to speak out, "So why do you need me then?"

Bowser sat there thinking for a little bit then said, "You know, I don't know why you are here."

Bowser pulled out a pistol and aimed it right for Toadette's head and pulled the trigger. Blood flew all around the room as Toadette slowly collapsed onto the ground, with a bullet inside her head.

"Well, today's been a productive day, don't you agree miss?" Bowser asked Daisy.

"You monster!" she shouted as tears were rolling down her face.

She had been slowly undoing the rope binding her wrists together and had ripped them open. She lunged at Bowser and kicked him in the face, stunning him for a minute. Daisy then ran outside the tent and knocked out a soldier taking a walk around the camp. She stole his gun and started running to the edge of the camp. By now soldiers had seen her and were making their way towards the princess. They did not know she was armed. Daisy open fired on a group of soldiers coming towards her. She didn't hit any of them but made them duck for cover. While the soldiers were frantically running for cover, Daisy hopped into a truck that happened to be right next to where she was running to. She started the engine and pushed the pedal to the floor. She drove right for a large group of soldiers and somehow missed all of them. She kept on driving and escaped the camp. She drove into a small town and saw signs pointing her towards Toad Town. She turned the truck in that directions and drove off for Toad Town.

**Did Bowser just really kill Toadette for no reason? And we can also take Mario out from a list of suspected traitors since the traitors are talking bad about Mario. But then who are the traitors? Will Peach and Rosalina attack Mario since they suspect him as a traitor? Will Daisy be able to warn them in time about the traitors' plans? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out the answers in the next few chapters. (Well, maybe except for the last one) Don't forget to leave a review!**


	15. Who's the Terrorist?

**This chapter has a lot of dialogue and explaining. It is a little slow but it will set everything up for the action packed chapter that is coming soon. Oh and I want to thank dragon19kyoshi for making this stories one of their favorites. As always, enjoy the chapter and let me know how I am doing.**

**Who's the Terrorist?**

Mario drove in his car for about a half hour, just taking the ride nice and slow and enjoying the breath taking sunset. He arrived at his house just as the last bit of light was shining over the horizon. He gathered his belongings and locked his car. He entered his house and went straight for his favorite room, the kitchen. He grabbed a can of soda and went to his couch and turned his TV on.

"…and the war still wages on with neither side proposing peace talks. In other news, the Floral Palace terrorist bombing is still being investigated as to who was behind this terrible attack. Princess Daisy and her assistant Toadette are still missing and there have been no signs of them except for the video surveillance. Yoshi Island is proposing to ban all launch star flights from the Koopa Kingdom for fear of making it easier for spies to enter Yoshi Island. Also…"

The news cast was interrupted by a voice on a megaphone outside of Mario's house.

"We know you are in there. Please come out with your hands up."

Mario was stunned. Had he done something wrong? He quickly scooted off his couch and got up to look out of his window. There were a ton of police toads and police cars parked outside his house. They were all armed and pointing guns at the house. There was also a swat team armed with snipers and joining the police toads in pointing their guns at his house.

Mario moved away from the window, still shocked at the scene outside his house. He was trying to think of the last thing he had done that was illegal. All that came to mind was a parking ticket and some overdue library books but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Mario, come out now with your hands in the air."

Mario put his soda down and head for the door. He opened it up and saw police toads, swat officials, and news casters everywhere. He put his hands in the air and walked into the middle of the yard. Two swat officials started moving towards Mario, with their guns still pointing at them. They finally reached him and grabbed his hands and put them in handcuffs behind his back.

The swat official finally spoke out to Mario. "You are under arrest for assisting in the Floral Palace terrorist attack. Follow me."

He was lead to a police car and was told to get in.

He overheard the newscaster saying, "Nobody expected the hero of Mushroom Kingdom to be one of the terrorists in the bombing. Everyone is wondering, why did Mario switch sides?"

**-In the Castle—**

Peach turned her attention away from the TV and looked at Rosalina. She also wore a nervous face as she was scared that they had arrested the wrong guy.

"I hope we are right Peach. Imagine all of the explaining we would have to do if we took in the wrong guy." Rosalina said.

A police car finally showed up outside the castle and a police toad hopped out of the car. A swat van showed up behind the police car and grabbed Mario out of the back of the car. They escorted him into an interrogation room and waited for Peach to join them.

"Well Rosalina, here goes nothing."

Peach then opened the door and was greeted by a nervous looking Mario.

"Peach, why am I here? What did I do wrong?"

"You know why you're here, you traitor."

"What are you talking about Peach? I haven't done anything disloyal to the Mushroom Kingdom."

Peach started walking around the table Mario was sitting at.

"Mario, we trusted you with our lives and now you betrayed us. Why did you do it? Was Bowser offering good money for capturing Daisy?"

"WHAT!? You think I took the princess?"

"Well all of the evidence leads to you and Luigi as the terrorists. You two were gone from the time DK City fell, to right after the bombing occurred. Not to mention your vehicle is the exact same as in the description. So you better start talking or you won't see the daylight for quite some time."

"Peach I can not believe you are accusing me of bombing the Floral Palace. And I told you already, I was away trying to persuade King Boo to become our allies. That is the honest truth."

Peach was starting to get frustrated with Mario because he wouldn't confess. So she tried a new approach.

"If you won't confess, let's talk about Luigi."

"Peach he was with me Boo's mansion but he left shortly before the bombing took place. I haven't seen him since but I doubt that he is working for Bowser." Mario said.

Peach walked out of the room to try and cool off a little.

"I don't know Peach. I feel like he is telling the truth." Rosalina said.

"Look Rosalina, I don't know how many interrogations you have witnessed but they always try to defend themselves." Peach said frustrated and annoyed.

"Peach, I think the best way to handle this would be to keep him locked up until we know for sure."

"And how would we know the right answer?"

"Well the only way I can think of would be to ask King Boo. After all, Mario kept saying he was at his mansion during the attack and if King Boo agrees with him, we can assume that Mario is innocent." Rosalina said.

Peach taking that into consideration then said, "How do we know Mario wasn't orchestrating the attack? How do we know he wasn't the mastermind of the attack?"

Rosalina didn't have an answer to that question. Peach however, did take into consideration of contacting King Boo and asking how long Mario was at his mansion.

"Alright Rosalina, we can stop interrogating him for the night and try to contact King Boo in the mean time."

"Sounds good with me Peach. I'll tell the guards to lock him up for the night."

**-A few hours later—**

"Oh what time is it Peach?" Rosalina said sounding really exhausted.

"It is 3 A.M. You want to call it off for the night?" Peach said also sounding sleepy

"Fine by me. Let's just try to get a hold of him one more time, then we'll call it a day."

Peach dialed in King Boo's number and heard the ringing on the other line. Then, King Boo's voicemail came on.

"I give up. Let's go and sleep now." Peach said.

Rosalina didn't move and Peach realized, Rosalina had already fallen asleep.

**-In the morning—**

Daisy was driving as fast as she could but she was still worried she wouldn't make it in time. She was still a few hours away and knew that if she didn't arrive in time, Peach and Rosalina would be taken hostage. She was the only one who could stop that from happening.

**-Peach's Castle**-

An alarm went off at seven and Peach forced herself out of bed. Today was an important day for the princess and she was relying on 4 hours of sleep. She quickly got ready and went into the dining room to get something to eat. On her way down, she was able to get a quick glance at Rosalina who was still fast asleep on the chair she had fallen asleep in last night. Peach decided to let her stay asleep for a little while longer and would wake her up in a little bit.

"Good morning Miss Toadstool. How are we feeling today?" an old voice asked

Peach didn't have to even turn her face to know who was talking to her.

"Oh Toadsworth. I wish I could say I am feeling well today."

"Well, what's bothering you?"

"Where have you been the last few days? You should know what's been happening lately."

"Miss Toadstool, do you not remember that I took a vacation to Yoshi Island while you were going to race? Once I got the news of what was occurring around the world, I rushed back here as soon as I could to try and aid you and to make sure you were okay." Toadsworth said trying to defend himself.

"Okay if you say so." Peach said hesitantly.

She had the weirdest feeling Toadsworth was trying to hide something from her but she shrugged it off and continued to eat her breakfast. When she finished, she decided to go and wake up Rosalina.

"Hey Rosalina. It is eight o'clock. You might want to wake up now." Peach said while gently shaking Rosalina awake.

"Uh… I feel like I just fell asleep." Rosalina said as she opened her eyes.

"Yah well… we have a lot to get done today and we have the dinner with a bunch of representatives from other countries tonight so you might want to get ready." Peach said.

After about a half hour, Rosalina went to go find where Peach was when she accidently bumped into Toadsworth.

"Oh… I am so sorry Mr. eh…"

"Toadsworth. You better watch where you step missy. Your lucky nobody got hurt."

He then turned his back and left while muttering some nasty words Rosalina couldn't make out.

She found Peach in the usual room.

"Oh. Hey Rosalina. How are you?"

"Another day in paradise. So I bumped into some old toad named… um… Toadsport and-"

"You mean Toadsworth?" Peach interrupted.

"Yes. He is really… interesting."

"He came back from some vacation I didn't know about and he has been acting very strange all morning."

"Do you think we should watch out for him?"

"Rosalina, he is pretty old. I doubt he could harm a fly."

"You're probably right. I am just a little paranoid with everything that is going on right now. I guess it is just getting to my head."

The two began looking at maps with little pieces that looked like they came from a board game.

"So let me get this straight Peach. The red pieces represent the Mushroom Kingdom, the green ones are for the Yoshis, the black ones are the koopas and the yellow ones are…"

"They are for Wario's troops. But I have heard a rumor that since Wario is in prison right now in Toad Town, Bowser has overtaken all of Warioland and has taken control of their troops too."

Peach looked at Rosalina who was too busy trying figure out what was going on the model to pay her any attention. Peach had noticed something at that time too.

"I haven't seen Luma in quite a while. Where is he?" Peach asked.

"I sent him back to the observatory to have him tell the other Lumas that I will be down here for a longer time than I thought I would be."

"He is really a cute little guy. I wish I had a luma." Peach said.

A few more minutes passed and Rosalina then decided to ask about Mario.

"So do we know about Mario yet? Is he one of the traitors?"

"Well, he won't confess yet and we can not penalize him yet since we don't have sufficient amount of evidence backing our theory up. We still can not reach King Boo so until that happens, Mario will be in the interrogation room for a long time."

"Better safe than sorry I suppose."

A few hours passed and the princesses went to get ready for the dinner that would be occurring in a couple of hours. The dinner that would explain everything.

**So, who is the terrorist? Find out in the next chapter which will be coming soon! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	16. The Dinner

**Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter. I was in California for a swim camp the last week. But I finally got this chapter up. And thank you MarinaDiamondisFan and the other guests for their support. And now, the chapter you all have been waiting for... **

**PS- KIA means killed in action. Compromised means pretty much done. There is some more military talk in this chapter too.**

**The Dinner**

"Excuse me Miss Toadstool? May I have a word with you?" a toad wearing a military uniform asked.

Peach looked to see who it was and gave a puzzled face to the toad.

"Yes… you may."

"Please follow me Miss Toadstool. We need to talk in private."

Peach followed the toad into a small room with no windows. Peach was still confused why she had to talk in private with this toad. The toad closed the door and started talking to Peach.

"Miss Toadstool, allow me to introduce myself. I am Commander Mushroom H. Ead of the 24th Mushroom City. **(Get it, Mushroom Head! Haha)** I have been given a top secret mission tonight regarding the dinner you are about to have."

"Yes and what about this event concerns the army and you?"

"Well Miss Toadstool, as you know, we still do not have the terrorists in custody and we can not compromise your security in a case that the terrorists decide to plan an attack tonight." The toad paused and then continued talking. "My task force has been assigned to protect you and the guests you plan to have over tonight in the event of an attack. I have placed 9 snipers on the roof of the castle. Each individual sniper will be assigned to a specific target with the exception of you." Mushroom H. Ead explained.

"What do you mean by targets?" Peach questioned.

"Well, if my data was correct, Rosalina, Diddy Kong, Toadsworth, Toad, Luigi, King Boo, Yoshi, Waluigi, and Mario will be attending the party."

"Mario is still in interrogation and under the Mushroom Kingdom law, we will have to release him in about five hours if we can not find enough significant evidence that would support our accusation."

"Okay, well then without Mario, you are inviting 8 people to the party. Each person is a target since we do not know specifically who the terrorist is. Base received some Intel from an anonymous source that stated a possible attack would occur tonight. We are not sure if we can trust this source or not but we are taking some precautions in case an attack occurs tonight. Now we still need to go over some other things we will do tonight. In each room, there will be one of my soldiers dressed incognito as a waiter or butler. This will be in case they see any shifty action or sees someone pull a gun, they can respond immediately. We will also assign two of my men to act as your body guards tonight. They will follow you to and from each room but they will still be undercover so no one will detect them. One last thing princess, we are going to ask you that you wear this under your dress this evening."

The toad pulled out a bullet proof vest and handed it to the princess.

"This will be in case someone manages to fire off a shot without us knowing. Let's see now, did I cover everything?" the toad asked himself. After a brief pause, he responded, "Oh yes, one last thing. In the case of an attack this evening, we are going to ask you to join the bodyguards and run to a jeep we will have hidden in your garden in the back of the castle."

Peach finally spoke to the toad.

"I want to thank you and your men personally for what they will do this evening for me."

"It is all part of the job miss. Now, I advise you to go get your vest on before any of the guests show up."

"Alright, I will do that right away."

Peach ran up to her bedroom and was about to change when she remembered the toad saying we will have someone watching you constantly. She quickly went to the window and closed the blinds that draped over her window.

"Just a little precaution" Peach thought while chuckling to herself.

Peach changed out of her iconic pink dress into an even more beautiful and elegant pink dress. And of course, she put on the vest under her dress. She didn't want to take any chances and you really couldn't see the vest underneath the dress either. Peach walked out into the hall and decided to go and check in on Rosalina. She couldn't believe that the toads were putting a sniper at Rosalina's head tonight. She had been the most helpful and had always been there for Peach these last few weeks. But then again, she trusted Mario and look what happened to him.

Peach knocked on Rosalina's door and Rosalina allowed her in.

"Where are you Rosalina?"

"Hold on Peach. I am getting ready still. I need another minute."

A couple of minutes passed and Rosalina walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Peach was situated and admiring her.

"Rosalina… you look… beautiful"

"Aw. Thanks Peach. You look amazing yourself."

"Well, you want to get going? People are going to be arriving any minute."

"I am right behind you."

Peach started walking out of the room and towards the grand staircase. She just couldn't help but think about all the precautions the army was taking tonight and how they were accusing everyone basically of being a terrorist. She was also worried about what would occur tonight. She had had a bad feeling all day about tonight but she just didn't know why. She would soon find out though.

Everyone had arrived by six thirty and had already sat down at the table in the gardens. As everyone was still getting situated, Peach quickly glanced up at the roof of the castle. She could barely make out the bodies on the roof but she still saw them. She glanced back down at the table as she didn't want anyone seeing her looking that way.

"So, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight but as you all know, this isn't some get together to celebrate good times. We need to talk about what we are going to do in this war and how we are going to fight against Bowser. We just celebrated our first major victory in Yoshi Bay which I think we owe the outcome to the yoshis."

Everyone applauded and Yoshi stood up slightly and raised an arm to thank everyone for their applauds.

"But we also know that the battle was followed by the Floral Palace bombing and the abduction of Princess Daisy. Right now, we are in control of Sarasaland but it is falling fast. We need to defend this land because defending is easier than attacking. Anyone else have a say on what to do?" Peach asked.

Yoshi raised his hand and Peach pointed to him. He stood up and started talking.

"We have all made alliances with each other but we haven't taken advantage on them yet. We need to start fighting together. That is the reason Bowser has been so successful. I mean the first time an alliance has come in handy was during the Battle of Yoshi Bay when the Mushroom Kingdom sent in planes to aid our ships in defeating the Bowser fleet."

Diddy Kong then started talking.

"You know that DK Country would be more than happy to help out but we are still recovering from the attacks. Our country is pretty much defenseless." Diddy Kong stated.

Rosalina then spoke out for the first time that evening, "Waluigi, what is up with you country? We sent you requests for an alliance but you never returned any of them."

Waluigi looked around nervously as all eyes were locked on him . He then said, "My country is fairly new still and we are barely able to defend ourselves from Bowser. We didn't want to force another country to have to protect us because we were unable to."

For once, Peach saw Waluigi's comment as a nice one… or he was planning something else.

"What about you King Boo? Are you in or out?" Yoshi said.

That comment made Peach think of Mario.

"Was Mario ever at your mansion King Boo? And if he was, how long was he there for?"

King Boo replied, "Well Yoshi, Mario was pretty good at convincing me to join you guys. Which answers your question Peach. Mario was at my mansion for four days. He left the day after the bombings occurred in Sarasaland."

Peach and Rosalina looked at each other. Then Peach managed to look away and said, "Could you excuse Rosalina and I for a few minutes?"

Peach and Rosalina got up from the table and started making their way to the castle. To butlers followed them and Rosalina got a little suspicious.

"Peach. Why are these people following us?" Rosalina whispered trying not to let herself be heard.

The guards however did hear her and turned away to go into the kitchen but, they still kept an eye on the princess.

Peach looked behind them and said, "I don't see anyone Rosalina."

Rosalina looked behind her and sure enough, nobody was there. Rosalina shrugged it off and followed Peach into the interrogation room.

"Mario, we have made a huge mistake. King Boo just talked to us and he confirmed that you were there at the mansion with him. He also said you convinced him to join forces with the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario you have to forgive us. We were just trying to protect the kingdom and its people." Peach said as she guided him out of the room and had a toad remove his handcuffs.

"Peach, I understand why you thought it was me and understand the reasons for locking me up here. I forgive you and Rosalina for locking me up. However, we still do not know who the terrorist is. You need to keep a close eye out."

Mario, Rosalina, and Peach walked back out to the gardens to join the rest of the guests at the table. The first course had already been served so many of them were busy eating. However, there was still a heated discussion going on between Diddy and Yoshi. It wasn't about the war either.

"I would have crushed you once we raced at Yoshi Valley and Yoshi Falls." Yoshi said.

"Well everyone here knows that Rainbow Road is my best course." Diddy tried to argue.

As the two fought over who was the better racer, everyone finished eating the first course.

"Well it is nice of you to join us Mario." Luigi said.

"Fashionably late I guess." Mario said. This comment made a few people chuckle.

Peach then started talking out to the guests.

"We still have a major threat that needs to be assessed. The terrorists are still out there and we have no lead as to who they could be. To be a little safer, I feel that at major events, like the Yoshi Falls triathlon happening next week, we need to enforce more security. We need to ensure the safety of our citizens. Now, does anybody have any idea how we can do that."

Toad spoke out saying, "Well, I have an idea."

Toad reached down under the table but was interrupted by a truck ramming through a fence and entering the gardens.

The door flung open and Daisy yelled, "Luigi and Toad have a gun!"

Toad picked his gun up from under the table as everyone tried ducking for cover and yelling in fear.

Toad saw that two of the waiters dropped the plates on their tray and started reaching for their pistols. Toad shot both of them before they could get their guns out.

"Toad, get down, snipers on the roof!" as Luigi yanked Toad down.

"Where's the princess?" Toad asked.

They looked to see Peach and everyone else flee towards the castle.

"Shoot as many of them down but watch for the snipers!" Luigi said.

Luigi crawled under the table and started shooting bullets at anyone he could hit. He had a perfect aim on Rosalina and was about to pull the trigger. But one of the snipers shot a bullet at him and hit inches from his face.

"Toad, I can't get a good shot on the princess but they are heading into the castle. Blow the charges!"

Toad reached for the detonator in his pocket but couldn't find it. He then looked around frantically for it and saw it lying five feet away from the table.

"Luigi! It fell out of my pocket and it is right over there!" Toad said pointing to the detonator.

"If I get it, I will be exposed and will become a KIA."

"It's our only option Toad. Man up go and get it. I'll provide cover fire. On three… one two th-"

"Alpha Team in position. Don't let em out from the table." A toad from the army said as he fired shots near the traitors' position.

"Alpha Team, Bulldog has spotted a detonator lying a few feet from their position. Get around and secure the device. Do not let them get it. We think they have bombs planted in the castle. We are going to tell Bravo to get Poacher and guests out of their."

"Roger that Sniper Team." The toad said into his microphone on his helmet. "Squad, we need to keep them pinned down. Round out to the fountain and secure the device!"

Toad looked at Luigi under the table.

"This mission is compromised. We need to get the detonator now or else, we are done for it." Toad said.

Luigi then ran out from under the table and lunged for the detonator.

"We've got movement. Drop him, but only injure him. We need them both alive."

The snipers fired two shots at Luigi. One hit him in the leg and the other in his right arm.

"Bulls eye! Alpha, take him into custody and grab the other from under the table."

Two toads walked to Luigi, guns pointing straight at him.

"Lock him up" one of the toads said.

The other yelled, "Toss the gun out and come out with your hands up. You are completely surrounded. There are no other options for you. Injuring one of us will only make you penalty worse."

Toad thought of all possible options but saw no way. He gave in. He tossed the gun out and put his hand in the air. He then crawled out from under the table. He was greeted by a gun pointing right at his face. Another soldier came around and put cuffs on him too.

Not knowing Luigi was knocked out and really not thinking too well said, "Well, at least Toadsworth got away."

The soldier than yelled into his microphone, "Bravo, Toadsworth is a hostile."

**-Meanwhile-**

Peach and Rosalina ran for the castle knowing that that was the safest place to go.

They were so close to going inside when a soldier came out of the castle and yelled, "The terrorist have rigged this place to go down!"

Everyone looked at each other really confused.

The soldier than spoke in plain old English, "There are bombs inside the castle. We need to stay out. Follow me."

They went through the side entrance to the gardens and ran to the front of the castle. There were already tons of first responders on sight including the police, firefighters and even some more military personnel. They were escorted to the police line and asked if they were okay. Everyone replied yes and were told to wait there until further instructions. That is when two military personnel came over to Toadsworth with their guns pointed at him.

"Toadsworth, you are under arrest for assisting in the Floral Palace Terrorist attack and the Mushroom Castle Terrorist threat."

Toadsworth looked stunned as handcuffs were being put on him.

Peach was also in shock. These three people were some of the closest friends she had had and they had always been loyal to the Mushroom Kingdom yet they were the traitors. She just couldn't believe the events that took place that evening.

**I promise the next chapter won't take as long. Be sure to leave a review. More chapters coming soon!**


	17. Pushing Back

**First off, I would like to thank Princess Toady for making this story one of her favorites. I would like to thank everyone else out there for your support too. The new chapter is a little slow and short compared to the last few chapters but it sets up the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Pushing Back**

"From MBC News, this is Toaday. Live in ToadefellerPlaza."

"Good Morning on this Friday, June 28, 2013. We are going to start off with news coming straight from Toad Town. At approximately 8:12 P.M. last night, a dinner with generals and leaders from different countries met at the Mushroom Castle to discuss plans for the war. It was interrupted by a man who has been confirmed to be Luigi, the brother of the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, pulled a gun and tried to fire at the princess and the guests who were attending the dinner. He had two accomplices in this attack, Toad, and Toadsworth. Luckily, a special ops unit from the army was there to defend the guests in a case of an attack. Two men were shot but they are recovering in a nearby hospital. We are going to take a break and get the weather from…"

**-1 month later-**

Peach woke up from her slumber and thought about what had happened in the last few weeks. The war had gone from bad to worse. Bowser's troops had advanced past Mushroom City and were heading straight at the heart of Mushroom Kingdom. She had lost contact with King Boo but his troops were still fighting along side theirs. Daisy recovered from her hostage situation and returned to the throne, but Sarasaland was falling faster than a bullet bill. Bowser's troops had separated the two kingdoms by occupying the land between the two once bordering kingdoms. Isle Delfino was trampled on by Bowser's troops just like she thought would happen. The only good news she could see in all of this chaos was that Yoshi Island so far has yet to see Bowser troops on their land.

Peach put a new dress on and after a quick but rather delicious breakfast, she walked out of the castle and went to their version of the Pentagon. She walked inside and was escorted to a room where the Mushroomtery of war was sitting.

"Any new news general?" Peach asked.

"We lost more land over night than we've lost in two weeks. Our boys were no match for their troops. We have also lost so many toads in this war that we are forced to send in rookies and they are falling like flies. We need a new tactic and approach or else, they'll be in Toad Town in two days."

Peach couldn't imagine seeing a battle in this quiet, peaceful town.

"Have you thought of any new ways to at least delay their approach?"

"Only one but it would take at least a day or two to formulate the attack and it would involve withdrawing a large amount of forces on the enemy line."

"Well, what is your idea?" Peach asked.

"A full scale attack on Bowser City and Bowser Castle. It would take him by surprise and cause him to move his troops back to protect the city. We would provide a lot of damage upon the city but I could not confirm that they wouldn't get to Toad Town first."

"Is that the only option we have right now?"

"No. As I said earlier, our other option is to wait for them to make it to Toad Town and attack the castle."

Peach tried to think of more options but none came to mind. They were all out of ideas.

"Okay. I guess we will have to launch the attack then."

Trying to change the subject, the general said, "I couldn't help but notice that your lunar friend has not been accompanying you lately. Where has she run off to?"

"She went back to her observatory."

"She ran away when you needed help? isn't that kind of rude?"

"No she is returning. She just had to tell her lumas that she is going to be here for a while and won't be seeing them for a little longer. Plus, one of the lumas spread a nasty rumor that Rosalina died and she had to put that to stop. But she will be back. She is a true friend."

"That is always nice to have. A nice hearty friend to be there for you. Anyways, I am going to call in the troops to push back and tell them about operation Nut Shell."

"Where did you get that name from?" Peach asked.

"Well Bowser has a shell on his back, and he has the brain capacity of a nut so if we are bombing Bowser City, we are bombing Mr. Nutshell himself."

"I like the way you think."

"Peach, I need to talk to you seriously right now."

"Yes… what is it?"

"In case this mission goes hay wire, Bowser is going to march up the castle steps and ring the doorbell."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a high possibility that Toad Town will be invaded and we will have to flee the kingdom. I suggest that you start packing important things you want to keep because it might not be here in two days. I have always respected your actions and choice Peach and even if this mission fails, you will always be the greatest leader this kingdom has ever seen." He saluted Peach. "Thank you."

Peach saluted him back.

**The new chapter, Operation Nut Shell will take place in the view of a soldiers eye and is full of action. Be sure to look for it. The next chapter is coming soon and don't hesitate to leave a review!**


	18. Operation Nutshell

**I would like to start off by saying happy late fourth of July. I would like to thank everyone for their support on this story and for all the great reviews you all have left. Enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to leave review.**

**Operation Nutshell**

Rosalina arrived at the castle only to be greeted by a few moving trucks that were almost full. She walked in to the castle and searched for Peach. She found her in her bedroom and started questioning her like crazy.

"What are you doing? Why are all those men moving your things? Where are you going? What has happened in the last week that I do not know about? Why are you leaving?" Rosalina asked in one breath.

"Whoa Rosalina, calm down. It is just a protocol. We are launching an attack on Bowser City and there is a good chance it will fail but we had no other option. I have packed all of my things in these trucks and am going to have the trucks board a ship that will carry it to Yoshi Island. I am having this done because if Operation Nutshell fails, Bowser will attack Toad Town. I have also placed an evacuation watch out for Toad Town and the surrounding cities in case he does attack." Peach explained.

"So are you saying the Mushroom Kingdom's fate will be determined in the next few days?"

Peach sighed and said, "Let's just pray our boys will put up a good fight."

**-In the eyes of Lieutenant Mark M. Tailwhip of the 4th infantry of Yoshi City-**

We flew in our chopper across the bay, with the smoking city in close range. We had flown off an aircraft carrier located just off the shore after we had just obtained our briefing from the commander. We were to infiltrate Shell Palace and take Bowser into custody. It seemed easy but I realized why it would be much harder than I thought it would. In front of us, the toads from the Mushroom Kingdom had already begun an assault on the city. By time we were able to get boots on the ground, reinforcements had already come into the city to try and defend the remainder of what was still in Koopa Kingdom control.

Our chopper came down 2 klicks away from the palace. **(I looked it up and two klicks equals 1.24 miles or two kilometers)** This was bad news for us because this meant we would have to shoot our way to the compound. But wait, you are thinking he can get away by car or chopper right? Wrong! We have the compound on surveillance from an AC-130 flying high in the sky. Our job is to find him and capture him alive.

"Alright gear up and get ready to move. Nutshell is still in his house and we need to make sure he doesn't get out. Snapper get on the talkie and tell base our status." Rhino, our general who was a red yoshi, said.

"Roger that." I grabbed a talkie and started talking into it. "Overlord, this is Silver One Three. Our status, gearing up but boots have grounded. Our E.T.A. to the checkpoint is 30 minutes." I said.

"Roger that Silver One Three. On your way to the checkpoint, Delta Team will join up and assist your team at the museum. Also, a special forces unit will hook up with you at the train station." Overlord explained.

"Will tell my team that. Over." I put the talkie back and relayed what I was told by overlord to Rhino.

After the explanation, Rhino shouted out to the squad, "We have personnel waiting for us. Let's not show up late. We are going to stick to the plan and sweep up through the side streets. Let's move out."

We grabbed our guns and started our walk to the palace. We walked in formation checking every corner but we luckily ran into nobody. Everything was going well.

But then something happened that nobody expected. Above their heads, a helicopter was flying after one from the Mushroom Kingdom. The Koopa Kingdom chopper shot a missile at the Mushroom Kingdom's chopper and it hit the tail on the chopper causing a loud explosion to roar through everyone's ears. The chopper that got hit started to spin out of control and rammed into the side of a skyscraper. Two of the blades flew off from the helicopter and flew over our squadron, landing a mere ten feet from our last man. The helicopter lit up with fire, causing the inside of the building to flame up. As the building started to cook, the helicopter started to slip out of the building.

"We're gonna need to get to the main street on the other side of that building. We are going to change our route and-"

Rhino was interrupted by the sound of creaking metal and an explosion which caused the street beneath our feet to rumble. The explosion also caused the helicopter to fall from the building and with a loud crash that pierced our ears, the chopper landed on the streets fifty feet in front of us.

But that was not all.

The building started to cave in where the helicopter was lodged. Then, the whole thing started to fall down.

"Holy Yoshi, the thing is coming down!"

I started feeling the scene in fear that a piece of falling debris would find itself in my skin. Or worse, the entire building right on top of me.

The building fell onto another skyscraper next to it and continued to fall causing chunks of debris to spew everywhere. As I ran, large pieces of metal landed near me but luckily none landed on me. I followed the rest of my squad to another street and waited there until the crashing sound was replaced with distant gun fire.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Stick to our original plan only now we will have to make a slight detour." Rhino said.

"Yeah yeah, just a slight detour." Another member of my squad said while rolling his eyes.

"Nobodies hurt right?" Rhino asked while looking around at everybody. "Okay then, let's move out."

Everyone grabbed there guns and continued walking along the side alley we had found ourselves in. Eventually we managed to make it to the main street.

"The museum is just down the street to the right. We are expecting company there so watch your fire down there. Keep your eyes peeled for any movement as we have not run into any resistance yet."

Of course not even five seconds passed after that comment and bullets had been shot at us. I sprang for cover behind a statue to evade the bullets flying at me. Once I had regained my balance, I got onto my knee and started firing at the large enemy force in front of me. Goombas, koopas and parakoopas were inside a building across the street, ducking behind cars, inside little sandwich booths and all over the street in front of us. To make things worse, I spotted two tanks rolling our way. there was no way that a group of seven yoshis could take down an entire fleet of koopas.

I shot my gun at the enemies while slowly making my way to Rhino who was crouched behind a hot dog stall. I shot, and shot, and shot, until finally I found myself right next to Rhino.

"There is now way we can make it through here without support! I need your permission to patch a call through to base and request an air drop." I shouted over the sound of guns and bullets.

"Call them now! I don't want to lose any toads!" Rhino shouted.

I sat down behind the cart and placed my gun on the street. Then, I radioed into base.

"This is Silver One Three. My squad is overwhelmed by a large enemy force just south of our location."

"Ok…" there was a long pause. "There is an M-22 outfitted with enough bullet bills to level Mushroom Castle just a few miles away. I'll patch you through to him."

Another voice came on the other line ten seconds later.

"This is Toadpopper. I hear you guys need some help." Toadpopper said.

"You have no idea." I spoke back.

"The bullets are hot so just lay down a marker and I will come in from the north. Tell your boys to watch their head."

"Roger will do."

I picked up a mushroom grenade and took the pin out. I threw it right next to a tank and a ton of koopas. The grenade started to spew red smoke. Then I hear the talkie.

"Bombs away"

A fighter jet zoomed by overhead. The sound was so loud that it replaced the grenade explosions and the bullet sounds. The jet released what looked to be ten bullet bills on the tank and surrounding area. The ground rumbled as the bullet bills crashed onto the ground. Koopa and goomba bodies flew everywhere as the bullets hit.

"Coming back for a second round, mark the spot."

I threw another grenade out to the other tank and the grenade shot out red smoke.

Again the plane came by and lit up the evening with explosions.

"It was a pleasure serving you yoshis." Toadpopper said.

"The pleasure was mine." I responded back.

We shot and killed the remaining enemies out in the street before moving on.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Rhino asked.

Nobody said a word which meant everyone was still alive.

"Let's move on."

We continued walking but a lot more cautiously now. It took us about five minutes before we reached the museum.

"Alright easy there. There should be a battalion from the Mushroom Kingdom meeting us here. Watch you fire."

We walked inside the museum and we were greeted by a group of toads outfitted with guns.

"About time you arrived." The toad leader said.

"We got caught up in a conflict earlier but we are here now. Are you ready to move?" Rhino asked.

"We are good whenever you are."

The toads then accompanied us and we started walking down the street.

"Our base contacted us and told us the other group that was supposed to join us has been assigned somewhere else so we are all you get." The leader of the toad squad said.

Rhino acknowledged him by giving a nod and he kept moving.

We made it to the palace without any resistance.

I then grabbed my talkie and started speaking into it. "Base, this is Silver Three One. We have reached the target and are preparing to infiltrate."

"Good luck in there. After infiltrating the building, proceed to extraction point alpha."

I put the talkie down and grabbed my gun.

"Stay together. We are going to sweep through this building. All personnel inside are considered hostile. Kill all targets except for Nutshell (**Bowser**)."

We walked to the doors guns pointed at it. Once we reached the step, everyone crouched down and turned around, watching our posterior. I put my gun down and grabbed a wall bomb from my pack. I placed it on the door and went to the side. And then…

BOOM!

The door flew off of its hinges and fell to the floor. I immediately pointed my gun into the palace and was forced to shoot when a Koopa appeared right in front of me with a gun in his hand. After he collapsed, we proceeded into the first room.

His palace was similar to the Mushroom Castle in Toad Town, just more dreary.

We split up to go through different rooms and met back at the grand staircase.

"Onto the second floor." I said.

We shuffled up the stairs and once again split up and searched each room. I went into what looked like a kitchen and searched the room. By the oven, there was a goomba who was sleeping. He had a gun next to him so I needed to put him to "sleep". I put down my gun and grabbed my knife in my right wing (**He is a yoshi after all**). I slowly crept up to him with my knife in hand and when I was about two steps away, I stepped on a piece of flooring that made a loud creaking sound.

The goomba's eyes shot open and as he was about to get his gun, I lunged at him and threw my knife into his plump head causing blood to come gushing out from him. I took my knife out and let the creature collapse. I picked up my gun and proceeded my expedition to look through the kitchen. I exited and joined the others at the next set of stairs.

"What took you so long?" a toad asked in a quiet whisper.

"Just taking my time." I whispered back as I winked my eye and smiled.

We continued up the top floor and this time, we stuck together. Our Intel had shown that Bowser would be in his bedroom, the furthest room away from where we were. We swept through the rooms one by one. We had to shoot down about five guys who had guns with them but nothing else out of the ordinary. Finally, after so much anxiety and low patience, we arrived at Bowser's room.

"Remember, we need him alive." Rhino whispered into our earpiece.

One of the toads went to the door and used his hand to count off.

1…2…3…

He opened the door and… and…

There was nobody there.

"I thought Bowser was supposed to be here." One yoshi said.

"We came all this way for nothing?" another argued.

"Everybody, calm down. The Intel was shaky to begin with and we were never certain that he would be here." Rhino said.

"I call in." I said. "This is Silver Three One. Nutshell is not here. The house was empty."

"Okay. Proceed to extraction point alpha."

I looked at everybody. They were all disappointed. Everyone thought that after today, the war would finish if they caught Bowser. Everything would go back to normal. But that was not the case today.

"Let's get out of this building and get to the extraction point fast." Rhino said.

We gathered our supplies and proceeded to exit the building. When we were in the foyer and about to exit, Rhino grabbed out a match and lit it. He then put on a couch and let it catch.

"This is for everyone you have killed Bowser." Rhino said as the couch caught on fire.

We walked out of the palace and started making our way to the extraction point.

When we finally got onto the helicopter and rose up, I looked out to see the city being destroyed and crumbling. I also saw the palace, fully aflame and burning.

Operation Nutshell failed.

**The next chapter will be here in about a week. Sorry for the delay but i can't help it. Anyways, I hope you all liked the chapter. Leave a review and look out for the next chapter.**

**PS- Thanks for the support!**


	19. The End For Now

**Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. I went to Cozumel, Mexico for a week and wasn't able to type or publish a chapter. But it is finally here. Also, despite the name, this really isn't the last chapter of this story. I will be writing more. I hope you all enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a comment!**

**The End For Now**

**-7:32 P.M.-**

"Hold on Rosalina!"

Another explosion made the car rumble and swerve.

"Just one more second" Peach shouted but when she looked back, nobody was there.

Peach turned her head to face forward again just as the car was hit by an RPG and flipped over in the middle of the road. Peach was motionless.

**-2 Hours Earlier-**

"Any news on Nutshell?" Rosalina asked as she gently brushed her long, dirty blonde hair.

"I haven't heard from anyone for twenty minutes now." Peach replied while applying some makeup to her rosy cheeks

Peach and Rosalina finished their activities and proceeded to the kitchen to ask Chef Toad if he could prepare them lunch.

"I always love the Mushroom Pot Pie you serve here. It is just so different." Rosalina commented as they finished chowing down their food.

As Peach swallowed her last bite, her cell phone vibrated on the table. Peach quickly snatched the phone and answered it.

"This is Peach"

"G-G-G….."

Static interrupted the conversation. Then the line broke up.

"Who was that?" Rosalina said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"The number was from the Mushroomtery of War but he was barely audible."

Peach redialed the number but no one ever picked up.

"I guess he'll call later."

Peach and Rosalina left the table and were about to head back to the gardens when a frantic toad came and found them.

"Princess, Princess! What are you still doing here?!" the toad asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Come take a look with me quickly from your balcony."

Peach, Rosalina, and the toad ran to her bedroom and on to her balcony. Peach's and Rosalina's mouths gaped open as they stared at what was taking place before their eyes. Mushroom clouds and explosions were erupting throughout Toad Town as citizens were trying to escape the chaos. Before their very eyes, the two saw a family of three toads running for their car but were shot just as they reached for the handle.

"When did it start?" Rosalina asked.

"They were at the Toad Town Wall about ten minutes ago."

"They're moving quick." Peach said.

"This is exactly why you need to get going ASAP. The path is still clear to the runway but I can't guarantee that for long. There is a caravan of humvees outside the castle and they have been waiting for you. They will take you to the airport and get you safely to the destination."

Peach and Rosalina looked at each other then started running for the front of the castle and just like they were promised, 4 humvees were parked in the front of the castle.

Peach and Rosalina jumped into one of them and a soldier closed the door behind them. When the soldiers all hopped in, the caravan started driving for the airport.

"Why can't we just use a sling star?" Rosalina asked a soldier.

"The ones we have been using have temporarily broken down and there are no lumas in sight that could transform into one. Sling stars are still a new technology here." The soldier replied.

"What has happened with Operation Nutshell?" Peach asked.

"That is confidential information. I can not provide you with an answer."

Peach was frustrated with that answer.

"You listen here. I am Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom. I validated the mission to go through. I am the one in charge of paving the streets and hiring military men. I am in charge of your pay and you are telling me that you can not give the most powerful monarch in Mushroom World a simple answer?!" Peach said.

Rosalina had never seen this side of Peach before and was actually, a little scared.

The soldier bit his lip and looked at the other soldier who was not any more confident then he was. He sighed as he started explaining what occurred in the operation.

"The special forces team managed to make it to the palace where Bowser lives but they found no trace of him there. They burnt down the palace but nothing else significant happened except that we lost a large number of soldiers in that battle. Echo Team found Bowser Jr. in an escape car and was able to capture him. Unfortunately, the whole team and Bowser Jr. were slaughtered in a cross fire. Since we took a huge number of troops from our front line in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser's troops were able to march over the land and have arrived in Toad Town. We have no chance against them right now. The remaining military personnel have either been evacuated to your destination or are here on one last mission which is to bring you safely to your destination." The toad explained.

"Are you telling me that the Mushroom Kingdom is…" Peach asked unable to finish her sentence.

"I am afraid as of right now; the entire Mushroom Kingdom has fallen and now belongs to the Koopa Kingdom. This is the last military operation that will be sent out under the flag of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Peach just sat there startled and on the verge of tears. This great kingdom which had existed for almost a thousand years under the Toadstool name was about to end and fall into the hand of its enemy.

This made Peach flashback to two years ago when Mario had just rescued Peach from Bowser's clutches.

**-2 Years Earlier-**

Mario delivered the final blow to the over sized turtle and made him collapse in pain on the floor. Peach slowly walked across him and then ran into Mario's arms.

"I won't be so nice next time Bowser. This is the last time you will take her away from me." Mario said.

"Oh you watch Mario. I will take Peach next time. But I will take a lot more than just this stupid blonde in your hands." Bowser laughed evilly then said, "Watch out Peach. History is about to be made."

Mario and Peach then left Bowser to lay on the floor in his defeat.

**-Present Day-**

Peach had never known what he meant by that comment until today when it all clicked. Bowser wanted to make Peach watch as her beloved home was destroyed in her very sight. He wanted her to feel the pain he had had to deal with for years.

The only thing missing from the puzzle was Peach was still free and she intended to stay that way.

Peach turned to Rosalina who had been looking at her with her big blue eyes trying to see if she was okay. Peach gave a weak smile back trying to signal to her that she was alright… but she was hurting.

The humvees drove along just fine for ten minutes.

"Alright ladies. When we arrive at the landing strip, there will be a red and white plane waiting on the tarmac for you. Board the plane immediately and-"

An RPG slammed into the humvee that was leading and caused it to slide onto its left side. It slid for a good twenty yards before the front end hit a rock and caused the back end to lift off the ground and do a somersault in the air. It landed on the hood of the second humvee which caused a flame to ignite on the hood of the humvee in front of the princesses. The third humvee, the one with the princesses swerved to avoid the crash. The humvee managed to make it around the mess too. As the two humvees proceeded towards the airport, the crashed humvees blew up and it caused debris and metal to fall all over the area.

"I don't feel very safe all of a sudden." Rosalina whispered to Peach.

Joining that comment was another RPG that launched right over there humvee, missing it by inches.

The two looked at each other in terror. Then a third RPG was shot. This time it clipped the back wheel and caused the trunk to fly off. Peach and Rosalina grabbed the seat in front of them. Rosalina's hands slipped off the seat and was able to grab the seat belt. She was flying behind the car only holding on to the seat belt. The car started to swerve as the driver was trying to evade all of the soldiers shooting at the humvee.

"Hold on Rosalina!"

Another explosion made the car rumble and swerve.

"Just one more second" Peach shouted but when she looked back, nobody was there.

Peach turned her head to face forward again just as the car was hit by an RPG and flipped over in the middle of the road. Peach was motionless.

The seat belt from the car finally tore and it caused Rosalina to fly out of the car. She landed on the asphalt and rolled three or four times before coming to a stop.

Now covered in cuts and bruises, she looked up at the humvee just in time to see it flip over. She was about to yell Peach's name but just as she opened her mouth, the humvee started to fall off of the ledge. As metal creaked, the humvee lost balance and fell over the ledge. Rosalina crawled to the edge and saw the car land on the front bumper then roll onto the roof of the car.

"Peach!" Rosalina yelled.

When there was no answer, Rosalina started crying but still yelled another time, "P-ea-ch" she yelled while she just sat there sobbing.

A minute later, one soldier that survived the earlier crash managed to get out of the humvee and walk up the road to where the cosmic princess was.

He tapped her on the shoulder which caused Rosalina to look up at him with tears still in her eyes and on her cheek.

He gave her his hand and she took it. He pulled her to her feet.

"The airport is just around the corner. We can walk there in five minutes." The toad said.

"Wha…What about the… the… princess?" Rosalina asked between her sobs.

"I will assemble a team to retrieve her at the airport. But right now, it is important that we get you there safely." The toad said.

She looked one more time down the ditch, then started walking.

"Oh…Ow…ow."

The soldier looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It is my leg. It is really hurting."

The soldier assessed her leg for a minute.

"It looks as if you have broken your leg. Here."

The soldier picked her up once again and had her put her right arm over his neck.

"Use me for support."

Together, the two managed to make it to the landing strip and made it to the plane.

The soldier gently put Rosalina down on a chair.

"I am going to go and get a team to pick up the princess in the crash. Stay here. We should be back shortly."

He went back outside the plane.

Rosalina watched through the window as the soldier, along with four others made their way to where Rosalina entered the airport. She also saw fifteen Hammer Bros come out of nowhere and shoot and kill all of the toads that were going to retrieve Peach.

"We are going to make an immediate departure. Please buckle in." the pilot said over the intercom.

The hammer bros were running to the plane but the engines had already started up and the plane was already moving. When the wheels had left the ground, a great view of Toad Town appeared. Rosalina looked towards the direction of the Mushroom Castle and saw Bowser's troops putting up the Koopa Kingdom flag where the Mushroom Kingdom flag used to fly.

Everything was gone. The peaceful, prosperous kingdom, the beautiful castle, and even the princess.

Rosalina just sat there in pain thinking about the events that took place that day.

"Hello Rosalina, how are you feeling?" a toad came and asked Rosalina.

"I am still hurting from my leg but otherwise, I am okay." Rosalina responded.

"Good, good. Well, I would like to introduce myself. I am taking the place of Toadsworth as the Mushroom Kingdom advisor. As you know, Princess Toadstool is missing and after you told us the description of what took place in the humvee, we have assumed that Peach has been killed."

"But there is still a chance that she is still alive, right?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes there is but right now, the Mushroom Kingdom is in such a fragile shape, we must keep moving on. I read the rules on what would happen if the monarch was to die during their reign. It sais that immediate family would take the place as royalty but as you know, Peach did not have any immediate family. It then sais that the current monarch would have to choose who would take their place." the toad explained.

"Okay and…"

"In Peach's will, she wrote your name down. Rosalina, you are the new Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom."

**-At the humvee crash sight-**

The morning sun rose onto Peach's face. She had a big cut on her lip, a huge gash on her right arm, and was covered in other bruises and cuts. Peach finally became conscious and opened her eyes. She had remembered everything about the humvee ride but didn't remember waking up in the bottom of a cliff.

She assessed the situation she was in at the current moment. She wasn't stuck under any piece of metal and there was an easy way to crawl out of the car so she unbuckled herself from the seat belt she was still stuck in and fell a foot to the ground. She then lowered her head so she could crawl under a piece of the door but was unable to use her left arm because it caused too much pain. When she had finally managed to crawl out of the car, she tried to look up to see where she was but instead, she saw a big, scaly Koopa in front of her.

"Good morning Peach. How are you today?" Bowser asked as he evilly laughed.

**Rosalina became the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom but Peach is still alive! Also, where is Rosalina going to on the plane? What will happen to Peach? Find out in the new chapters that will be coming soon. If you liked the story, leave a review. They only take a second to write and your input helps to make the story better. All reviews are appreciated and welcomed. More chapters will be coming soon!**


	20. The Bowser Bomb

**So in this chapter, i talk about a mini game back from Mario Party 2. It came out back in 99 for the Nintendo 64. Also, thank you for the reviews you have been leaving. The support has been tremendous! Thank you. And Now, the next chapter. It is a little slow as it is a transition chapter but a lot still happens. Enjoy! Also, I have been typing a new story under the Legend of Zelda category. Feel free to check it out.**

**The Bowser Bomb**

"Flight attendants, prepare for landing"

Rosalina still couldn't believe what had happened yesterday. It had started off so well but just like that, the day turned into one of the worst she had ever experienced. She didn't want to believe Peach was gone because she still had a tiny bit of hope that the pink princess had survived that awful situation.

As one of the flight attendants made her way past Rosalina, the princess stopped her to ask a question.

"Sorry to bother you but I have no idea where this plane is going. Could you please tell me?"

"Of course I can. We are going to be landing at the Yoshi International Airport." She responded.

"Why are we going there and not to a different place like Sarasaland?" Rosalina questioned.

"Yoshi Island is one of the only places Bowser has set foot on. We are not going to Sarasaland because the whole country is about to fall to Bowser. Only the capitol remains in Sarasaland hands. Now if you could excuse me, I must go and sit down as we are about to land."

"Oh yes. Please do."

The flight attendant walked past her and buckled up in a chair a few rows behind her. As the plane came closer to the ground, it started to shake a little due to some turbulence. Rosalina gripped the arm rest as the turbulence grew worse, making her broken leg pulse with pain. The plane's wheels finally hit the runway and the shaking sensation ceased. Rosalina let out a sigh of relief as the pain then subsided.

After a minute or two, the plane taxied into the terminal and parked in front of the VIP area of the airport. Rosalina grabbed the two crutches and pulled her self up from the seat. She hobbled into the airport and looked directly at a yoshi who started to proceed in her direction.

"Madam Rosalina, please a, follow a-me." A pink yoshi with a French accent said.

She was escorted to a trolley which would drive her to the airport exit.

"I had heard about what had a happened to you. I would like to a give you my deepest condolences. I am also very sad to a hear about a what happened in your kingdom today." The pink yoshi said.

"What do you mean by my kingd- oh right." Rosalina still wasn't used to the title, princess of Mushroom Kingdom yet. "I haven't lost hope though. I still think that there is a chance."

"Yes, I know what you mean. You a still have a the entire Yoshi military to rely on. So don't give up hope."

The trolley arrived at the exit and stopped right in front of a limousine. Rosalina had become so used to riding in military vehicles that she was surprised at first. She was helped off the trolley and into the limousine. Her crutches were loaded into the trunk.

Rosalina sat down and was startled when she heard a voice from inside the car speak out.

"Welcome to Yoshi Island Rosalina!"

Rosalina turned her head to see who it was.

"Hay Yoshi, how's my favorite dino doing?" Rosalina asked.

"Couldn't be better. Hey I am really sorry about what happened in the kingdom. That is really unfortunate."

"Thanks Yoshi. I really wish that Peach still had control of it too."

"No, the other thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know do you?... Rosalina, Toad Town is gone."

"Yeah I know… Bowser has taken control."

"No I mean gone gone. Like in Bowser has… well he has…"

"Out with it Yoshi."

"Bowser bombed the town with a new type of bomb nobody has ever seen. It destroys buildings, kills every living soul who breaths in the toxic gas, it destroys everything. I have only seen one of them in action but that was before the toxicity was added. Way back in the Mario Party 2 days, we would play this sort of… mini game. It was called Bombs Away. Basically, we were put on this small island no bigger than a car that moved and wobbled even if a person jumped into the ocean. Well, there was a Bowser ship that would fire cannons and bullet bills at us to try and get us to slide and fall off the island. I only saw it once but if you survived 'till the last seven seconds of the game, the ship would unload what we called the Bowser Bomb. It had so much force that it knocked over the entire crowd stand. It was so powerful but back then, it only had a small explosion radius. The one that it Toad Town we think had a sixty mile radius meaning anything that was within sixty miles of where the bomb exploded was effected. This new Bowser Bomb that was launched also had a toxic chemical release upon impact killing every living thing from toads, to piranha plants. With this power, Bowser could blow up YoshiCity in seconds." Yoshi explained.

"Wait, the bomb has a sixty mile radius, right? How far is the airport we flew out of from the impact sight?"

Yoshi looked nervous but finally replied, "Look I don't know how to tell you this but Mushroom Castle was the point of impact for the bomb and the airport that you flew out of was only ten miles from the castle. We have to assume that nobody at least within forty miles survived the bomb. If you were on the outer end of the explosion we would consider it but you were too close to the impact sight."

"But there is still a chance that maybe-"

"Rosalina, you need to open your eyes. The explosion was felt as far away as Mushroom Gorge." Yoshi sighed, "We will put together a small team to go investigate the crash sight at tomorrow but Rosalina, the chances of finding her alive are one to none. I'm sorry."

The limo pulled into the EggPalace and parked right in front of the palace entrance.

"Here we are. Welcome to my palace! Rosalina, I know you have been going through a lot but tonight, I suggest you take the night off. Go and relax for a little okay. The beach is a 30 second walk from here and the pool is marvelous. Have fun princess. You deserved it."

"Yoshi, thanks for being so kind and letting me stay here for a little."

"No problem at all." Yoshi said with a wide smile. "Oh and if you want some company, Diddy Kong is here too."

"Thanks Yoshi."

Rosalina received her crutches from the trunk and hobbled out of the car. When she arrived in her room, she had a visitor waiting for her on her bed.

"Luma!"

Rosalina limped over to the bed and embraced in a long hug with the little star creature. How are you? What are you doing here?"

"Mama, I had seen an explosion occur from the observatory and I rushed down. I flew down here and came to Yoshi just like you told me to do. He told me what had happened and that you would be staying here so I brought you your wand you left in the suit case when you came back up to the observatory. Are you okay Mama? Why are you walking with those funny sticks?"

Rosalina explained the whole story except for the part about Peach. Afterwards, Rosalina grabbed her wand and her tattered dress turned into a bikini.

"Luma, you want to go with me to the beach? I haven't been to one in 24 years. We can even ask Diddy if he wants to join us."

"Okay"

Diddy Kong apparently went out to eat so he wasn't there. But boy did Rosalina and Luma have fun at the beach. They spent the remaining 4 hours of light at the beach before returning to the palace.

They went to go eat dinner with Yoshi but they couldn't find him anywhere.

"Do you know where Yoshi went?" Rosalina asked a servant.

"Daisy made it out of the catastrophe and is landing at the airport any minute. Yoshi went to pick her up."

"Wait, what happened?"

"Floral Palace was struck by a Bowser Bomb. The whole city has been wiped out."

**Peach is still alive! If only Rosalina knew. But now Daisy is coming to Yoshi Island. Could that stir up trouble or will it be the answer to the war? I am kind of stumped as to what should happen next. I need some suggestions so please leave them in the review box. Thanks for all of the continued support! Hopefully, I publish a new chapter if i get some ideas.**


	21. The Prisoner

**Yes I know it has been a month since I updated this story but to tell you all the truth, I was about to give up on this story and call it a quits because first, I had no incentive to write this story, and secondly, I have working on my other story lately. I also went to Ireland for two week and started school so I haven't had much time either. I would just like to say though if it wasn't for that random guest giving me some suggestions on what to write next, this story would probably have not been updated for a long time, or possibly ever again. However, I assure you now that after writing this chapter, I have found motivation to continue writing this story. I am gracious for the support you have given me and I urge you to reply after each chapter telling me how the story was, or suggestions you have for the next chapter because as you can see, it really boosts my confidence on this story. Now enough blabbering, I apologize for the delay on this chapter but it is finally here.**

**The Prisoner**

Peach struggled to get away from the two crooks who were firmly grasping her on both of her arms. Even if she did manage to wriggle free, Peach would have a struggle getting past the other obstacles, like the other guards surrounding the complex, the potato sack tied around her neck making it so Peach couldn't see where she was going, the mouth gag, and the fact that her hands were zip tied tightly behind her back.

She walked through what she thought was a hall way and entered a small room, where the guards forced her to sit in a chair. The potato sack was taken off her head and her hands were hand cuffed to the pole connecting the chair to the ground. The two guards walked out of the room leaving Peach to willow in her own thoughts. She sat there for an hour, waiting for the door to open and see who would talk to her but no one came. There was a small window on the room and Peach gazed out of it, longing to be out of here and with her friends.

Peach watched the sunset behind those magnificent mountains in the distance but was interrupted when she heard the knob on the door twist. Slowly the door opened only to reveal Bowser's scaly face.

"My my my, what have we got here. Princess Peach, what an honor it is to be here in your presence." Bowser said as he reached over to take Peach's mouth gag off of her.

"Get your filthy hands off of me Bowser."

"My such strong temper from such a fragile lady. A princess should never talk that way."

"What do you want from me Bowser? You have already taken over my kingdom, what else could your greedy mind want?"

"You shouldn't be talking that way seeing the predicament you are currently in."

Peach scowled at Bowser but he simply ignored it.

"Now you have two things that I want sooo badly."

"Yeah what Bowser? Someone who actually likes you?"

Bowser slapped Peach on the face but Peach was in no shape to fight back.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way princess and trust me, if you choose the hard way, you are going to wish you were dead than being alive. Now, like I said, you have two things that I desire. First, you know the location of where Mario is hiding right now, am I correct?"

Peach stayed silent.

"I suggest you answer me princess."

Peach didn't do anything but look straight ahead.

"Your choice princess."

Bowser waved his hand and two hammer bros came into the room carrying a pair of wires and a battery. (**this next paragraph should be skipped if you get queasy from a little violence/ torture**)

They set the battery down in front of Peach and connected the two wires to each of her arms. With Bowser's nod, one of the bros turned the battery on, sending electricity to run through the wires and onto Peach. Peach screamed in pain as she was being electrified and it caused her to whole body to shake.

The battery was turned off and Peach's body came to a standstill.

"Now Peach, I am going to ask you again where Mario is."

"Go… go to-." Peach mumbled before receiving punch straight into her stomach.

Bowser sat back down and gave another nod and the hammer bros flipped the switch again.

After about two hours of electrification, Bowser gave up for the day and walked out of the room. The two hammer bros grabbed Peach by both arms, who at this point was in so much pain, she was in no way able to fight back. One of the bros grabbed the mouth gag and placed it back into Peach's mouth. The potato sack was put on her head again and the handcuffs were undone and Peach was forced to her feet.

She walked, or was rather dragged along by the two hammer bros through a series of turns until Peach was thrown down onto the cold, clammy cement floor. The bros took her potato sack off, undid her hand cuffs and took out her mouth gag. They then closed the cell door and walked out of the room with one light shining down.

Peach was to weak to stand up so she decided t lay there, in the position they threw her in. She laid there for only a minute though before she heard a voice come out of the corner of her cell.

"Are you okay?"

Peach couldn't answer and continued to lay there. The shadowy figure then started to walk forward out of the darkness of the cell. As he came forward, his face came into view. But of all people, why was he there. The figure stopped when he was about two feet from Peach and gasped.

"No way. is that really you princess?"

Peach couldn't talk so she barely nodded her head up and down.

"Whoa, why are you here? How did they get you? And why… oh sorry. I forgot introductions. My name is Funky Kong. I think that last time we met was at last year's Mario kart. Enough of me talking though. Lets get you up and off the floor."

Funky Kong lifted Peach off the floor and carried her in the same position as they do in the beach commercials where the husband is twirling the wife on her back in the sun. Except, Funky Kong wasn't twirling Peach in circles.

Funky Kong gently lay Peach on the bed and placed a pillow under head. He then went to the other side of the room and picked up a canteen. He placed the mouth of it under Peach's mouth and gently tipped it, allowing the water to run down the mouth of the bottle and into Peach's dry mouth.

After about a half hour, Peach was finally starting to feel stronger and managed to pull herself up into a sitting position. She looked around the cell and saw Funky in the corner of the cell just sitting and using a rock to draw a picture on the cement floor.

"So," Peach said startling Funky, "How did you come to this awful place?"

Funky turned to face her and started talking.

"Well princess-"

"Funky, we are cell mates. Just call me Peach."

"Okay Peach, well I have been in Bowser's presence for quite a long time. I got captured about a month ago. You see, I am, or was in the 3rd platoon of D. . I started fighting off Bowser before the war technically started. Our Intel was reporting that Bowser was up to something so our task force was assigned to go into Bowser City and find out what Bowser was up to. What we found would change the last month's history forever. We snuck up onto a skyscraper that overlooked their army barracks in the distance and let me tell you princess… or Peach, it was not a good sight from our view. Bowser looked as if he had assembled an army that could conquer the entire world. We reported back to our base of our findings. But they gave us a mission then which was called Operation Shellcap. Basically, it called for our platoon to infiltrate the headquarters and try and assassinate Bowser before he massacred our country. We were flown into his suspected location which was a tiny compound near the Shell Sea and tried to use stealth to sneak into the top room which was where we thought he would be. Of course, no stealth mission is ever successful and we were forced to fight off a mini army. In the time it took to fight off the enemies, Bowser managed to escape into a helicopter. He stared right at me as he flew up into the darkness and that was the first time he saw my face in the battlefield."

"Yeah but I asked you to tell me how you were captured."

"I'm getting to that. I was supposed to compete in Mario kart this year but Bowser had already started to advance to our country's border so I decided to skip Mario kart and try to defend our country. We had no idea that Bowser would advance so rapidly and we were force to retreat to D. , which happened to be where the next race would be. When you guys used the sling star to fly in, Bowser, out of nowhere started an all out attack on the city and by time you had all landed, the city was already being ripped to shreds. After over hearing a conversation from the guards, Bowser knew that the next race would be in D. which meant all the leaders from various countries and kingdoms would be present at the race but he also knew that if he posed to be an immanent threat, they would cancel the race and move it somewhere else. The flight from Toad Town to D.K. City takes about 30 minutes by sling star so he knew that as soon as the last person left, he had about 25 minutes, since the first person was already in the air by time the last person took off, to take over our city and try and capture you all. Like I said, if Bowser knew he couldn't attack before you left so literally when you guys took off, the city was at peace and we had no idea the amount of forces that were about to pile into D.K. City. But as soon as he got word from the traitor that everybody was on their way to the city, Bowser called on his forces and the battle began. They had come from everywhere, land, sky, sea, and even a few from our subway lines underground. Once our government realized what was happening, they called to our military leaders to make sure that ever single Mario Kart competitor made it out alive and unscathed. About thirty troops, including the one I was in, were relocated to your landing zone and the next sling star. Unfortunately, we got overridden with bad guys and the path between the landing zone and the sling star collapsed. That is why you and your friends were forced to run, and duck behind rocks for cover, and dodge bullets as you made your way to the sling star. That is also the reason Rosalina, the cosmic princess got separated from the group. So much was happening that she just slipped away from our sight."

Peach adjusted herself in the bed to a more comfortable position. "So, you still haven't been captured."

"I know, I know. That is what I was going to get to next. Trying to protect you all really took a toll on us because the sling star and the landing site were located in a very bad position in terms of defending them. When we finally retreated out of the city, the death toll was too high to ever again have a shot at fighting and defeating Bowser's troops. The last battle we fought was the Battle of D.K. Summit. We had so little troops left from minor battle that occurred between D. and then that we stood no chance. We still didn't want to go down without a fight and we wanted to cripple their army as much as we could so that the other kingdoms would have a shot at defeating them so we decided to push all our energy and troops into our final battle. Of course, being outnumbered so badly and with most of us being injured, they pushed past our troops in a matter of minutes. There were maybe twenty monkeys left fighting when the white flag on our side was finally raised. The remaining Kongs, including myself, were taken as prisoners of war and in the last month, everybody, except for me, has been killed in the prison. I don't know why he has spared me but trust me princess, after the things they have done to me in here, I would rather be dead then living here right now."

"Well, that last line sure gave me some hope." Peach said.

Funky couldn't help but crack a small smile but it soon disappeared when they heard a medal door screech open and close and footsteps approaching their cell. Funky desperately looked at Peach.

"Remember Peach, they are going to do awful things to you but you are too valuable to them so they will not kill you. Just try and hold out as long as possible. Even if they promise they will stop hurting you, don't listen because you know they will keep wanting more information from you. Don't tell them anything." Funky whispered into Peach's ear.

The two looked up to see a guard staring right at them and unlock the cage. Another guard came from nowhere and forced Peach to her feet and forced her to start walking.

The potato sack and mouth gag were placed on her head as they started to walk and in that short time Peach was able to observe the surrounding of the cell but before she could think of any escape routes, she was blinded by the sack that was now laying upon her head.

"Well hello again Princess." Bowser said as Peach was forced into a chair that forced her to look at the menacing man himself.

Peach remained quiet even after the gag was removed from her mouth.

"I see you are still not willing to talk. Well, let me give you an incentive."

Bowser waved his hand up in the air and a soldier rolled in one of those hotel room service carts with two silver platters sitting atop it. Bowser placed a napkin on his neck the silver dish was placed in front of Bowser and in front of Peach. Both were open and Bowser immediately began eating. Peach however was forced to sit with her hands handcuffed to the chair, while inhaling the sweet smells of steak with her favorite side, mushrooms.

"When was the last time you ate princess?" Bowser said while purposely talking with food all over his mouth. "You must be starving considering you have been locked up here for two days and haven't received anything but a piece of bread and a cup of water so here, I really want you to enjoy this meal. But, you need to tell me something before you can chow down on this incredibly tasty, delicious, savory meal. Just a simple question Peach. Where is Mario?"

Peach looked intensely at the meal in front of her. Bowser was right, she was in fact starving but was it worth it? Give up the secret location of where her savior was hiding just for a sliver of juicy meat? She also remembered what Funky had said, don't give in to any gimmicks. They will only want more. She didn't want to betray Mario, or Funky or her remaining kingdom so Peach resisted the urge and just sat still.

"Come on Peach, this meal is amazing. And oh, here comes dessert!" Bowser said as another silver platter was carried out revealing a sweet smelling cheesecake which Bowser indulged in right away. "Doesn't this look good Peach? It tastes even better. Just a simple answer and this could be yours."

"Fine Bowser I'll tell you but only if I can eat a little bit first."

"But how do we know you will keep your word?"

"You will have to trust me." Peach said.

Bowser looked infuriated and was so mad at that answer that he grabbed his silver platter and threw it right at Peach, hitting her square on her nose.

"I try to be civil with you princess and you think I will actually trust you after all those failed kidnappings. Well, you have just lost your privilege of a nice sentence in this fine jail."

Bowser walked out of the room and Peach was removed from the chair and her hands were handcuffed to a pair that caused her arms to be spread apart and up in the air about five feet. The guards walked out of the room and was replaced with a burly looking hammer bro. He put on some gloves and approached Peach.

"Last chance Peach." Bowser's voice said on an intercom.

But Peach said nothing.

"Have it your way."

The Hammer bro chuckled and got right into Peach's face.

"I am going to enjoy this princess."

The Hammer bro backed away a little then threw his fist right into Peach stomach. Peach moaned with pain but another one struck her again in the stomach. She couldn't even fight back since her hands were tied off. The hammer bro threw several more punches into Peach's stomach, and then started punching her in the head. Blood dribbled from the once rosy cheeks of the Mushroom Kingdom princess. Her eyes had become swollen, her stomach badly bruised and it wasn't even over for her.

The hammer bro punched Peach about twenty more times before she finally fell unconscious. The last thing she heard was a snarling voice on the intercom.

"I told you Peach to just answer and you could have been eating a fine meal but look what happened. Understand Peach, this is only the beginning."

**Yes I know. I felt bad typing about Peach in such a way but this is how the story is flowing right now. Will Peach manage to escape this torment? Or what about Funky, what will happen to him? find out in more chapters which I promise will be up within two weeks. In the mean, time, you might find my other story about the Legend of Zelda fun to read. Whatever you do, thank you for taking the time to read this story and for all the wonderful support. Don't forget about the comment box directly below! See you soon.**

**-PenguinForce-**


	22. The Elegant Plan

**I survived the Great Flood! Yeah if you live in Colorado, you know what I mean. I never knew it could rain so much in such a little time. Anyways, back to the story. New chapter, which focuses on the four leaders in Egg Palace and I think Rosalina might be having feelings for someone. Don't expect much though. I am really bad at writing about that stuff. Like usual, Enjoy the story!**

**The Elegant Plan**

There was no sleeping that night as everyone was awaiting news on rescue. Yoshi, Diddy Kong, Daisy, and Rosalina were silent and not even the smallest peep came out of their mouth. The room was silent except for the opening and closing of the door that the servants kept entering and exiting.

But after a brutal ten minutes of complete silence, the radio sounded to life and the head of the search team was heard.

"We are a minute out from having boots on the ground. Man, if only you could see what it looks like down here."

"Tell us again Grizzly, what do you see?" Yoshi asked the military man.

"Have any of you ever seen the movie The Yoshinator? Well, it looks exactly like that. The streets are covered in ash and littered with loads of loose paper. The sky is black and I mean black as in fifty feet inside a cave black. The air is thick with smoke and it smells like a rotten campfire down here and on top of all of that, seeing the once bustling streets deserted is just really weird… Alright, we are boots down and proceeding to capture the VIP. We don't know if there are enemy forces here right now but we will have to keep chattering to a minimum."

"Copy that Grizzly. Just update when you can and make sure all your boys come home in one piece."

Yoshi looked up at everyone in the room and was met by their beaty eyes all looking directly at him. In a matter of hours, Yoshi Island and the Egg Palace had gone from a tropical paradise to becoming the last breath of hope from being taken over by the Koopa Kingdom.

"So what does all this mean?" a small, squeaky voice said that came from somewhere around Rosalina.

Everyone craned their necks to see who was talking to them and they were all surprised to see little Luma sitting on the ground right next to Rosalina.

"Luma, I told you to stay out of the room." Rosalina said in harsh but caring tone.

"Relax Rosalina, he deserves to know what's going on." Rosalina looked curiously up at Yoshi but he just gave her a nod back. "Luma, we are not sure if Peach is alive right now and we sent an extraction team to locate the humvee crash and see if there are any clues as to where she is."

"Well what happens if you don't find anything?"

Yoshi didn't know how to respond or it was more like Yoshi didn't want to respond. He had given it thought and if Peach was truly gone from this world, well, things would just be different. But luckily for Yoshi, Rosalina replied before he was forced to say something he might regret saying to one so young.

"Luma, I will tell you what happens later but for now, I really need you to go to your room and get some sleep."

The Luma looked said but was then escorted out of the situation room by a servant of the palace.

"Overlord, this is Grizzly. We are ETA five minutes to the crash sight assuming all goes topside. Wait, I see something. Hold up squad."

The group was back to listening intently to the radio but they were met with static.

"You guys will never believe who is here."

"Grizzly we need to know. Who's there?"

"Well lets just say that the man we see before likes to say, 'It's a me, Mario.'"

"Grizzly, put Mario on the mike, we need to speak to him pronto." Yoshi shouted.

They could here the fidgeting of the mike as it was no doubt being past along to him right now.

"This is Mario."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they heard his familiar voice.

"Listen Mario we need to know everything but first let's start with why you are there." Yoshi said.

"I live in Toad Town and I overheard Peach talking about the oncoming troops that were preparing to attack the city so I didn't want to feel useless and I drove to the edge of the city. I talked to the commander there and midway through, the camp was over run. Almost everyone died in that fight but I was lucky enough to be spared. I grabbed a gun from a fallen soldier and regrouped with other survivors. We were too weak of a force to fight back but we tried any ways. As we were attacking we noticed that all the troops all of a sudden started to retreat out of the city. Unlike the other troops that stayed in the downtown area and thought that they won the battle, we kept attacking the troops. They retreated so far out of the city though that we eventually stopped tailing them and we joined in in thinking that we finally defeated them. But out of nowhere, a missile flew over our heads. We were on the outskirts of where the impact occurred but we were still effected. The exposure killed four out of the ten men that were left and we eventually started making our way to the airport since to see if there was anyway we could get out of here."

"And that's how you met up with my extraction team."

"Exactly. Oh and if you are extracting something out of the humvee up the road, don't bother wasting your time."

"What do you mean?" Grizzly said in the back ground.

"It is all burnt up and salvaged through. There is nothing left. But here's the weird thing. The engine was in perfect condition so it doesn't look like it was a mechanical fire and the inside of the humvee wasn't burnt up either."

Rosalina knew exactly what that meant though.

"This makes perfect sense." Rosalina said loudly causing all eyes to turn to her. "The fire was only on the outside of the vehicle but it didn't manage to seep inside. The only thing I know that can do that is Bowser."

"I agree with you Rosalina. Mario, give the mike back to Grizzly."

"Yes sir, I can hear you."

"Rosalina thinks that the humvee burn marks are of Bowser's doings. I want you to hook up with Mario's company and go to the sight. Take a sample of the burn area. Then, well chopper you boys back home."

"Roger that sir. We'll be there as soon as possible."

For the next five minutes, the room fell silent except for the crunching sounds coming from Grizzly's mike but the crunching sound gave way to Grizzly's voice.

"Well I'll be, it seems that Rosalina may be right after all."

"Don't forget Grizzly, take a sample of the humvee and a few pictures. And I don't want the answer to my next question to be correct but do you see any sign of a body in or around the humvee crash sight?" Yoshi asked.

There was a moment of silence as Grizzly was no doubt searching the sight thoroughly.

"That's a negative sir, there appears to be no body here."

"Which means Peach is alive." Rosalina said.

"Yes but that may also mean that she is having the fine honor of being in Bowser's presence." Yoshi said with major sarcasm in his voice. "Alright Grizzly, take whatever samples you can and have Mario's and your company make their way to the extraction sight. I'll give the go ahead nod off to the chopper." Yoshi pressed a tiny button on the desk in front of him. "Alright, they'll be there in ten. Be safe and see you real soon."

Yoshi turned his chair to face everyone at the meeting table in front of him.

"In case you didn't catch any of that ahem… Diddy!"

Diddy Kong quickly woke up from his nap and readjusted his cap while blushing slightly and looking around the table at everyone.

"Peach is alive, or at least not KIA in the humvee sight. We need to find her and we need to do it soon. Does anyone have a single idea on maybe being able to find her?" Yoshi asked.

Daisy, for the first time that night, rose her hand and was given the nod to talk from Yoshi. "Peach is no doubt where Bowser is. He would not let her out of his sight."

"That is true but we have no leads to where he could possibly be." Yoshi said.

"Well, we know that he is not in the capital of the Koopa Kingdom and he is not going to be in an ash ridden Mushroom Kingdom." Diddy said.

"So that leads us to the rest of the Koopa Kingdom, which we are in no condition to try and infiltrate, D.K. Country, Sarasaland, Delfino, or with King Boo. Yes that narrows it down a lot." Yoshi exclaimed sounding frustrated.

"I have an idea of how we could maybe find her but I don't know if it will work." Rosalina said.

"Okay, what is it?" Yoshi asked.

"As you all know, I cross the universe in my observatory and I came across one strange planet I have only been to once. They have something called satellites that apparently shows you live images of places around their world. I have no idea how to create on but I have an idea that is similar to that. There are a ton of Lumas on my star ship and it is about time that the alliance you have with my observatory comes to use. I will have the Lumas act as satellites."

"What do you mean? How would they do that?" Yoshi asked.

"I will have the Lumas wonder the mainland and search for traces of Peach. Lumas have a different way of communicating with each other than we do and they can help each other out this way by telling each other which areas they have searched and not. If they find Peach, they can tell Luma who is in my room right now and he will tell me. It may take a while but no longer than a month to probably search the whole land."

"A month Ros?!" Daisy asked.

"Well unless you have anything else that may work faster." Rosalina defended.

"Lets not be hasty ladies. Rosalina, that sounds like a great plan for now. How fast can you have them start their search?" Yoshi asked

"Right now. All I need to do is tell Luma to send the other Lumas a message and they can start their work."

"Wonderful. Now before I adjourn this meeting, does anyone else have an idea that may work?... Good, then I'll see you all in a little bit to greet Mario. Rosalina, get on that Luma idea of yours. This meeting is adjourned."

Daisy and Diddy got out of their seats and was out of the room like a lightning strike. Rosalina stayed behind to talk to Yoshi.

"Yoshi, you are a really good war person."

"War person? You mean like commander in chief?"

Rosalina chuckled. "Yes I mean like commander in chief. Anyways, I was… wondering… if… if you wanted to… um like go out into town for a dinner with me?" Rosalina said nervously.

Yoshi had had to deal with crazy surprises before but this was something he would never have seen before?

"I mean, you don't have to but if you find some time off, you should join me."

"You know, we have been working hard all day. That sounds like a great way to escape all the stresses we have right now."

"Alright, we can leave after Mario arrives!"

"See you then princess." Yoshi smiled and walked out of the room.

Rosalina jumped up in joy only to remember that she couldn't walk yet so she gathered her crutches and proceeded to her room to talk to Luma and to get ready for her date.

**Rosalina is sitting here having the time of her life while Peach is facing Bowser's torture. If only she knew. Anyways, Let me know how I did via reviewing and suggestions for content in my next chapter are widely welcome. Thanks!**


End file.
